Our Destinies Intertwined
by NeoMiniTails
Summary: A great darkness has awakened, destroying time and space, causing a rift between three worlds. Celebi and Mew must find warriors whom can protect their world before it's too late. Tamers and Hotaru Tomoe are sent to the Pokemon World to begin a battle of their life. Mars and Kurama must join sides in the Real World. Sailor Moon and Yu Yu Hakusho crossover. Rukato Pokeshipping
1. New Story, New Lives, Same Ol' Folks

**Prologue: New Story, New Lives, Same Ol' Folks**

**Author's Note:** _This story is a remake of the story "A Terrible Mess." While it's very different, there will be some similarities._

No matter how much you wish time could stop, it won't. That's how it was, is, and how it will always be.

Celebi knew this well especially as a time guardian, he accepted this and lived his life with a semi-denial of this truth by traveling through different time periods, often times without a person's knowledge, drawing close to them, watching from afar.

Time is short, not long, no matter what anyone says to you. 86400 seconds and 1440 minutes were the same even if one has a bigger number; it's still one day. This was still 24 hours which probably meant nothing to the small green creature other than that with time, others die which wasn't the case for him for technically he never grew old and weary with age, just grew more in self-denial.

Time never truly lost memories; people choose to lose them, that was for sure, often mistakenly believing that once hateful things spoken or done could and will be truly forgotten but if you asked those whom were hurt by it, they haven't even if they tried fervently to let it go, the heart never forgets.

However, one thing does change.

Destiny, it can change at any moment, any sudden introductions can warp the time's eternal path. That was, is, and has always been true, that Celebi could be sure.

Dark thoughts went through Celebi's brain as it flew through the forests of the World it's known so well, trying to escape the future that would soon come across the Earth.

Dark energy swept through the Earth-lifeless, it left everything it touched. Celebi wished to cry but there was no time and he needed to be strong for the forest pokemon and himself; there had to be a way to stop them without getting others hurt or involved. Looking down, he could suddenly smell something vile, this odor poisoning his senses as he stared down at what was causing this dreadful decadence.

Blood-everywhere. The scene was gore at it's worst-bodies ripped apart, fleshed melted to the bone, babies barely hatched with little to survive on their own!

These creatures! Who did they think they were? A god? Anger crept upon his soul as he watched at the corner of his eye, a lion-like creature grab onto a metapod's body as it tried to harden as he took a long dagger and sliced it open ever-so-slowly as to watch it suffer as slime slipped out it's body, death taking it's toll.

The butterfree inside fell out, it's usually bright colors not formed yet, just slime over it's black wings and body, it's eyes with bloody tears coming down.

"Be Free!" It almost sounded as if it were calling it's own name, just a wanted promise as it lost it's breath and the murderer moved onto it's next prey.

Celebi could hear it's last call, a call to him that he couldn't answer. He wasn't strong

Mew-it was near; he could feel him, his energy level was nearly impossible to ignore even in his weakened state.

Fire shot pass him. It's energy destroying everything it passed, not caring about the lives it affected.

Celebi questioned his own soul, his whole soul consumed by unsurety, hatred, and pity caused by the monstrosity these "things" were causing.

"Bii!" Celebi screamed as he saw a parasitic red creature with pincers coming straight for him, it's mouth wide open.

He prepared himself for death but before it close it's pincers, a black ball of energy shot through the air, colliding into the creature as it screamed a deathly scream as the energy flew through his body, killing it immediately.

Frozen in shock, Celebi watched as it fell to the ground, not a bit of blood coming out but it's body slowly disappearing. None of the other creatures seemed to care but one seemed to come to it's side, not to console itself or the creature but seeming to suck it's soul into it's own.

Cold, horrible creatures, they were.

Looking up, Celebi could see his hero, a small white feline called Mew. It's bright blue eyes darker than normal as it cried over the lives that had been taken, maybe even sad over it's own killing someone.

Mew wasn't known for fighting; it was a peaceful creature, generally known it's playful ways, only getting involved in fights when it only needed to fight. For it come out, Celebi knew that a dark future was even closer than he thought. It was like an omen for him to feel the need to battle.

A pink light surrounded Mew, it's aura following him as he moved through the crowd of creatures, trying to make peace with them but failing miserably.

"We are Digimon, the rulers of your world now." An arrogant clown spoke, a smile on his dastardly face, his soul blacker than the deepest abyss.

"Does it make a difference to what you are and what I am?" Mew asked telepathically as it flew in circles, speaking with the movement of it's body to express itself as many humans use their hands as they talk.

"Foolish little rookie!" The clown creature yelled as his eyes flashed angrily. "Of course it matters."

Mew stopped mid-glide, deciding to fly upwards into the sky, it's long tail following.

Celebi decided to go southward in that case. They couldn't both be taken down; there had to be a way to save their world before it goes crumbling down before a man and these strange and new creatures.

"Eterna Flames of Hell!" One of the creatures yelled, it's energy burning a fourth of the forest as Mew dodged the attack again by teleporting somewhere else.

"The time of Rebirth has begun!" Mew called out to the Celebi sadly.

"Eh?"

Celebi couldn't believe his ears, not wanting his ears, his soul frozen in time. The time of Rebirth couldn't be here now! That prophecy was thought to be false by many of the legendary Pokemon. Had they all forced themselves to deny the undeniable, forcing themselves to believe that their beloved world would be there forever, them along with it.

Time seemed to slow down even for the time guardian as Mew called upon him to summon the soldier of olden times. Celebi's eyes widened as his energy flowed throughout the forest, singing his lullaby, the lullaby of death and rebirth. The Pokemon heard the song and understood the situation as they stopped in their tracts and began to call out to Celebi as they sent their own energy towards him, hoping that their final hope would come and stop this dastardly thing from happening.

A black dragon came flying towards Celebi, his mouth open. He shot a warning shot to the left of him, killing off a third of the Pokemon that were helping the forest guardian gather energy then he aimed it at tiny forest guardian, this time making the attack stronger than the last. Mew saw this and flew in front of Celebi to protect him even if it was just long enough to summon the ancient warrior.

"Silence Wall!" A girl stood in front of Celebi, her aura being of celestial origins, a power beyond anything Celebi ever knew outside of maybe Arceus.

Could this girl be Arceus in a human form? No, he knew who this was; he could remember this scent. She had come once before with that same scent, a smell that didn't belong to a woman whom brought death with her everywhere, the scent of lilacs and lavender. She was the ancient warrior that they had been summoning, the warrior that Arceus had forbade him from making contact with ever again unless it truly warranted an emergency.

Her power went through the forest, protecting and destroying, her eyes never leaving the protecting of one target. That was Mew.

"Please, get away from here!" Her young voice called out to him.

Her energy reached the leader of the creatures, his body turning to dust within seconds then disappeared into the air. The creatures that were with him and were prevented from dying, they looked on at her with deathly glares. It would have seemed that they were going to fly away until a better time, but no, they were blood-thirsty and even with all her power, they came back as she passed out from the sheer amount of energy that she used. They were going to kill her.

Mew and Celebi had to do something even if it were to slow the ending of all life for a short time.

"Digimon." Mew spoke telepathically to Celebi, "Thats what they are. They came to destroy our world. Please, as time guardian, send this girl away; make her forget many things but when the time is right, the warrior will remember and she'll cause a revolution. It'll awaken the heroes of legend!"

With that, Mew shot thousands of balls of energy into the ground, causing a smoke cloud to come forth as Celebi went to the girl and sent her to the home of a boy he once met. It wouldn't do much, but it would give them enough time to teleport themselves and the forest pokemon away until the time to fight was at hand.

"Thank you."

**Pokemon World**

**Pallet Town, Kanto Region**

**Ketchum Residence**

**7:00am - 9:00am**

Ash Ketchum, a young teen full of dreams and aspirations, woke in his bed to the sound of Mr. Mime and Pikachu cleaning up downstairs, but by the sound of it, his little mouse pokemon was causing more trouble than help.

He sat up in his bed, barely awake, his eyes half-closed. His messy hair unfixed as it would stay like as if it were any other day. He didn't bother looking in the mirror, never did. That was for "girls."

The only time he did look in the mirror was to flex his arms or to take a good picture of him and Pikachu together.

"Pika Pi!" Pikachu came running up the stairs, jumping into his arms in ecstasy.

Ash smiled childishly like a ten year old although it had been six years since the first day they met. He may not have been that young anymore but he still had the heart of a child, pure and kind, never letting go of his dear friends for anything.

Mr. Mime ran over, holding a broom over his head, protectively as it tried to explain in it's language how it liked to clean up by itself with only the help of Ms. Ketchum.

"Mr. Mime, he only wants to help you." A soft female voice spoke elegantly, a voice different from the teen's mother.

He turned slightly, remembering that there was another female staying here now; Ash wasn't quite used to this idea yet especially since his mother told him that she didn't feel it was appropriate for him to walk around in his boxers shirtless, anymore.

"Good morning, Ketchum-san." The pretty girl said, her accent odd to him, it was obvious she was not from the Kanto region.

"Ohayo, Hotaru." Ash replied, keeping his eyes on the violet eyed female.

She didn't seem like the type for anybody to want to hurt although that was the way his mother found her, bloodied and clothing tethered.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Ash asked with wide eyes.

Hotaru smiled slightly. "I'm fine, Ketchum-san." There she went on again with the formality stuff again. This thing she called proper. "How's your mom feeling this morning?"

Extreme formality yet she didn't even ask him about himself, but Ash didn't feel like acting like he cared this morning seeing as even when he tried to argue with her, she always seemed too disinterested to argue back with him.

"She's fine." He replied in monotone.

"Ah, Hanako-san is feeling better then." Hotaru repeated with a slight excitement, "then how come you're still here?"

What kind of question was that? Wasn't this his home sixteen years and six months before she came to stay with his mother? He crossed his arms as he went into defense mode immediately.

"I thought you said your dream was to be a Pokemon master. Can you achieve that at home?" she asked, her eyes peering into his own.

There was a silence as the words sunk into him like a knife digging into his soul.

"My mom doesn't want me to leave." Ash finally said, twiddling his fingers together. "She says I'm too much like my father."

"Are you happy at home?" Hotaru asked.

Her only answer was silence, his brown eyes staring blankly at counter where they usually sat for the meals of the day.

"Professor Oak said that Gary mightve discovered some new Pokemon, much similar to Polygon."

Ash's eyes brightened up to her words, suddenly pumped. "Really? I should go see the professor!"

It was that moment that Ash noticed Hotaru, this mysterious girl smile and walk away, almost somber seeming.

"Hey, you wanna come with me. I'm sure he wouldn't mind, Hotaru."

"Pika!" Pikachu agreed, raising it's paws in agreement.

Hotaru asked Mr. Mime permission and quickly dismissed herself to go with Ash, an agreement Ash was happy that she obliged to do.

They both needed to get out the house, Ash knew it. She was obviously an adventurer like him even if she knew next to nothing about Pokemon.

Maybe, he could get her to start on her own Pokemon journey like the one he started ten years ago. How fun would that be?

Aww... Ash couldn't contain his joy from the thought. Nothing made him happier than going on those adventures, fighting Team Rocket, learning about different creatures, making friends, going against gym leaders.

Maybe he could get Brock to join them and it could be like the old days.

Wait, how could he be so selfish knowing his mother would be lonely without him, saddened?

Still, he didn't want to be like Misty! She was stuck in Cerulean City, forever there until her sisters learn unselfishness or until she dies unless the gym is closed down. That was a lonely world, a world without his dreams, without anything to fight for, a world that made no sense to him.

The walk was slow or so it seemed even though the Oak mansion wasn't that far from his house. He showed her around and to his pokemon that he caught over the years, numbering to over two hundred.

They were all so different and he remembered every detail like it was yesterday, their likes and dislikes, all their little small details.

Hotaru slightly smiled, intrigued. She could see how much he loved his past life and the passion he had in his soul; it somehow put her at ease.

Her fair hand reached out to the Tauros, it bowing it's head, allowing her to pet it's rough coat.

"Youre not like the bulls where I'm from." She chuckled, her laugh childish but making her already attractive face prettier.

It was the first time Ash had ever seen her laugh, the moment almost took him by shock. It fit her so well, this joy he saw in her face.

It was also the first time that he realized that she actually was nice looking, not that he cared but being a guy, he noticed that sometimes. It wasn't like he looking for a relationship; that was the furthest from his brain.

They walked away again, this time looking for his Bulbasaur, explaining how they met and how he ended up becoming an ambassador for Oak's lab.

She listened intently, not once interjecting her own thoughts and feelings, her bright violet eyes seeming interested in all that he could tell her without giving into a moment of annoyance.

"You know, Hotaru-chan," Ash started, copying her formalness. "I like your smile and laugh."

Hotaru blushed embarrassedly. "You do, Ketchum-san."

"Yeah." Ash smiled excitedly. "Its pretty."

"Ash!" Professor Oak called out, his voice powerful and strong even if it's tone sounded weaker, easily sounding like an older version of his once rival, Gary Oak.

"Professor Oak!" Ash ran towards him, grabbing onto Hotaru's fair hand, running with her behind him.

"Ohayo, Oak-sama!" Hotaru stated emptily.

"i wish it was a good morning. It seems that Gary has disappeared and the results for who will be our new governor is in. Youko Giovanni will be governor of both Viridian City and our home."

Ash frowned. "I don't really care about politics."

"Everyone else seems to like him, Professor. They seem to like the idea that they'll make this city as rich as Celadon City."

Professor Oak shook his head incredulously at the two teens. "I have a bad feeling about this. If he's anything like how he was before when he was a student of mine, this city will find they made a huge mistake."

Hotaru could imagine. This was a small town with relatively naive people; they'd believe almost anything thrown at them even if it seemed obnoxious. Honestly, she didn't know whether to think it bad or well off for them to be the way they thought.

Besides, it may have been this thinking that may have allowed his mother to take her in as if she were her own although not knowing a single detail about her.

Ms. Ketchum was a kind woman; she owed her life to her for taking care of her, paying her hospital expenses, loving her as if she were a Ketchum without some kind of hidden agenda. Professor Oak was kind also even if this was truly her first time meeting him; he helped behind the scenes with her, always there for the Ketchum family, never thinking about himself first.

Hotaru listened to the professor speak, noticing a deep worry resonating in his voice, obviously about his grandson.

"Oak-sama, may I help you find your grandson?" Hotaru interjected in the middle of their conversation.

"Miss Hotaru?"

"I promise I won't get in your way; I'll bring him home, safely." Hotaru was determined, her fist clenched together, she pushed it forward before he could deny her. "Before you say no, I want to let you know that I wanr to do this."

Professor Oak stood shocked, her eyes amazing the old man. Never had he seen such pure determination in all his life; it was almost like having an ancient warrior of legend standing before him.

"You don't have any experience nor any Pokemon. I'm sorry but I can't put you in danger. Officer Jenny is doing her best with the leads she has."

"What if you gave me one... My first Pokemon and what if Ash came with me?"

"No means no." He repeated sternly. "Tracy will be looking after the lab; I'll be leaving to the Sinnoh region in an hour. Don't you worry, Hotaru. My grandson will be fine."

Hotaru nodded her head.

"Hotaru, it's 8:45, we should head back home. Breakfast should be ready." Ash said, acknowledging this being the best time to leave.

"Ketchum-san! aren't you worried in the least?"

"Lets go!" Ash mumbled, knowing how stubborn the person in front of him could truly be.

**Real World**

**Tokyo, Japan, Asia**

**CrossRoads High School**

**3:00pm - 4:45**

Kazu sat lazily at his stand, waiting for the new model to come in, this supposedly popular rich girl. He could careless; it wasn't like he became a painter for the idea of being a painter for a fashion ad. The girl probably wasn't even all that. They never were.

"Make sure you're all on your best behavior!" A woman in her mid-forties spoke, a lady with pleasant features but knew next to nothing to what could make her more desirable in a man's eyes.

Kazu pictured her plenty of times so much better looking with clothing that actually fit her instead of the baggy pants she wore everyday, making her butt look saggy and the oversized shirts that didn't show the wonderful curves that she hid so regularly.

Agh, he sounded like those fags on tv, talking about fashion in their spare time like it was the most interesting subjects in the world. Still, becoming a painter for his spare time, it made him notice the smallest details about everyone, even himself.

The thing that sucked most about it was that he wasn't even that good at drawing or painting; Kenta was ten times better. People actually looked like the pictures he drew. Still, for some reason, girls tended to like his pictures much better.

His kind of art always looked slightly different from the person he was drawing, preferring to add what he thought what would make them look better, including sometimes the occasional making breast much larger on paper. Maybe that was why they liked his art a little better.

"Maybe I should quit this..." He muttered to his best friend, Kenta.

"Eh?" Lifting up his glasses from the bridge of his nose, Kenta turned slightly to his much nicer looking friend. His beady eyes confused and showing it quite easily.

"I joined this club in hope to meet hot girls..." He muttered under his breath.

"I thought you said you like drawing."

"I lied. Heck, to get accepted, I had to steal one of Takato's drawings and since then the teacher has been wanting to see the passion in the picture that I didn't even draw." Kazu hissed, making his mind up about quitting.

The door opened and quickly, Kazu seemed to stop in mid-stride to the front of the room.

"Rika?" Kazu and Kenta whispered in unison.

It had been five years since the last time they had seen her. However, it felt like forever, seeing how much she had changed physically.

Her violet eyes were as cold as ever, her stance as bored as ever, lips frowned as if she still hated the world, Rika stood there with her arms crossed over her newly formed chest.

She was definitely as pretty people claimed, and still a tomboy or so it would appear.

Turning her eyes to their direction, you would think they had never met, not once seeming to acknowledge their presense.

"Wow, she's so pretty!" A pretty third year student named Tsukino Usagi exclaimed, her opalescent blue eyes shining with true admiration.

Kazu smiled, his mind in bewilderment to how she could be so outspoken, never worrying about her cool factor.

"Don't you think so, Kenta?" She giggled.

Kenta blushed profusely, refusing to comment, turning his face to his desk, looking down shyly.

For a moment, Kazu wondered if it was because of the question or because of the fact Usagi spoke to him. That kid has had a crush on her since before they even met her.

Kenta swore in the seventh grade that when he became a first year, he would speak to her, at least becoming her friend.

Kazu personally thought Usagi was cute too, but felt no reason to ever want to be tied to the thought of one girl.

Kenta had been stuck on her for three years, praying for a year that she'd break up with the guy she's supposedly been engaged to for three years.

How could any male ask a girl to marry them before they go to another country? No one is that loyal. He sure wasn't. That was for sure.

Rika stood in front of everyone, removing her jacket as she moved to the table, the area she assumed to be where she'd pose and stand still, looking pretty yet idiotic llike the average model she knew.

"Don't you want to explain why you're here?" the teacher asked with a noticeable conviction that Kazu thought was a huge mistake, the girl being Rika she was speaking to in this instance.

"No."

"Miss Nonaka, I think your mother aka your boss would like that." the woman said, her voice evidently annoyed.

"You don't know her." Rika said, her eyes narrowed. "You wouldn't even know what her favorite color is if I asked you to buy her a dress the same color as her favorite."

Kenta's mouth stood wide open as Kazu nodded with a sudden joy he couldn't explain.

"Then please explain it for me... To the students."

Rika shook her head again, rejecting her ideas of her job. "Is that not your job, no disrespect." Flipping her fire colored hair behind her, she frowned.

Annoyed, the art teacher and coordinator of the club stood up, her skinny arms tensed, already annoyed, she began to explain the project with false ecstasy.

As the explanation went on for what seemed forever, Rika sat down, her arms crossed and eyes peering outside the window. Kazu had to admit that it was odd to see her after so long; while she seemed still the same, there was something that seemed to be missing about her that he couldn't explain.

Five years ago, no one wouldve ever thought they'd ever separate from eachother, yet they did. Times changed so much within so little time. It was almost like they didn't really know eachother anymore, not that he'd ever say he knew her well. Still, there was something different about her.

"I thought Takato would be here." She mumbled before noticeably becoming embarrassed that she said it aloud.

"Takato-kun, eh?" Kazu whisperered playfully into her ear.

"What are you getting at, Baka?" Rika nearly screamed accusingly, not allowing him to even enjoy the joke no longer than a second.

"Rika-san, you really did miss us, eh?" Kazu chuckled, enjoying getting a reaction from her.

"No, I just wanted to give him the kick I'm sure I owe him." Rika mumbled, her violet eyes twinkling at the thought, a slight fondness obvious between them still there in her soul.

"Just a kick?"

Kenta turned in the direction of the conversation, slightly interested.

Usagi smiled being the nosy girl she had always been, her kind, beautiful blue eyes glimmered in excitement. "My woman intuition says you like Takato-san more than you give off."

"Woman intuition?" the three younger teens questioned in unison.

"Yea every lady has it. You just haven't found it yet, Rika-san."

"Well, maybe, your womans intuition needs some working on."

Everyone began to sweat at the comment as Usagi frowned ever-so-slightly. "You should meet Rei-chan."

Kazu looked at her, wondering what she meant by that but decided it'd be better to not ask.

**Pokemon World**

**Route 6, Viridian City, Kanto**

**Pokemon Tech School**

**6:00pm - 6:45pm**

Giselle didn't know how to feel about the new governor of Viridian City, and co-owner of her Traning School. Her auburn eyes worried and dazed stared out the window, waiting to see if Joe had gotten any information on this man.

No matter what anyone said, she knew Giovanni was not to be trusted. It didn't matter how much money he may have had in his bank account, she knew that man was doing illegal things even if she couldn't put her finger on it.

Never had seen eyes so cold, so hateful, so greedy. Still, he seemed to have the world in his hands, shaping them into what he wanted as if they were nothing but clay in his hands, waiting for the clay to harden like his heart.

Her cellphone rang from the bed but she ignored it. Joe knew better than to call her on the phone; all the students phones were probably wired so that he could hear their conversations. Still, it kept ringing for five minutes straight and then it just suddenly stopped.

Holding onto her pretty face, gazing out the window, she waited. Joe was nowhere to be found.

Knock, silence, knock, knock.

Was that Joe there? Did he find another way to come into the school that she didn't know about to get to her room?

"Hold on." She whispered as she stood up, a grin on her beautiful face, "So what cha got on Gio..." She opened the door before even checking to see who was out there but upon seeing who was there, silence fell upon her.

It almost felt as if her throat closed up on her.

Giovanni stood there, his signature frown on his rather daunting face, a slight smirk forming upon seeing the fear in her eyes.

"Miss Yuto, you seem nervous?" Deep and mysterious, he spoke onto her, his cold eyes veering into her soul.

"I-I'm not..."

He smiled at her statement, raising his hand causing her to flinch for a moment before surprisingly resting it on her shoulder calmly. "There's no need to lie to me, young one." His words were deeply insincere and she could sense it easily.

"I didn't expect you to be outside my door..." She said as she suddenly paused, noticing a red liquid on the bottom of his shoe, a disturbing smell coming from it.

"Giselle, sixteen years old, the top of her class..." Giovanni spoke proudly, seeming to not notice her shakiness, "You are the type of person I would like on my team. Your cunning-ness and knowledge an be used for so much more rather than just getting badges for just computer Pokemon battles. Even more, your beauty is even surpassing that of a Milotic, making you worthy to be my wife."

"Giovanni..."

"Call me Sir Giovanni."

"Giovanni, I'm sorry. I cannot be put in that spot; I'm sure you can find another woman your age for that spot." Giselle spoke bravely, her auburn eyes narrowed, sarcasm noted in her voice.

Giovanni smiled, his cold eyes unchanging. "Y'know, I can have you arrested for what you were doing earlier." He chuckled.

"Eh?"

"You were causing mutiny within my territory against me." He whispered as he pulled some papers from his back pockets, blood evident on them, a smile coming on his face, this time a sincerely dark smile. "Using your friend Joe for it; I thought you were smarter than that."

Throwing the papers onto her chest, Giovanni backhanded her in the face almost as quickly as she caught the papers, knocking her down.

"There's nothing there, you stupid little brat!" He hollered, his voice shaking the very foundations of her soul.

Standing up slowly, tears fled her eyes. "Why is there blood on these papers?"

He didn't even move to pretend like he cared to speak.

"What happened to Joe?" She whispered.

His eyes stared at her, enjoyment entering them.

"Speak to me. What happened to him?"

Tense silence.

"Where's my friend?" She screamed finally, rushing towards him, trying to slap some sense into him as he grabbed her wrist, twisting it and throwing her away from him.

With a smirk on his face, he spoke, "Let this be a lesson to you. Do not get in my way. My plans are much deeper than you, me, or anyone else on this planet. Understand that."

Walking more into the room, he threw off his suit jacket, closing them inside the dorm, the walls closing off any sound to the outside world. "Pack your bags, tell everyone that you've decided to leave this school due to some plans with your parents. Go back to your nice home in Hoenn and live a peaceful life. I'll find you again and see if you have changed your mind on things."

"This is my home. You know I don't have any parents, no family, no home outside of this place. I have no friends..."

"Too bad. I wish you the best then." He snidely said.

Dropping to her knees, tears fled her eyes uncontrollably onto her fair skin, using her long brown hair to wipe her own tears. "Can I at least see Joe before I leave, know that he's fine."

"You already see him, you see the deepest part of him." He chuckled.

There was silence as she slowly took him what he said, her eyes viewing the papers in her hand, the smell of blood suddenly intensified within her senses.

"I wanted to try my experiment on him, y'see..." He went on to say, "but he was such a fighter when it came to accepting my thoughts and will. He wouldn't do as I told him, prepared to die rather than hurt you."

'My friend, Giselle, she's so weak compared to what she shows the world.'She read on paper. 'I'll protect her as long as forever.'Tears dripped onto the blood-stained paper.

"Here's something funny, Miss Yuto. You wanna hear?" Silence answered his questioned as he continued anyway. "You were waiting for info on me from him but instead I came instead with information straight from his brain, his unrequited love for you. I was surprised by how much he thought of you as this went on... Y'know, now that I think of it, if he's dead, it's all your fault."

Joe... Dead? Joe... experimented on? Joe... This couldn't be true. He was bluffing!

Time seemed frozen for what seemed forever as she laid her hands on the ground, trying to feel the ground underneath her, wanting in truth for the ground to crumble underneath her.

Maybe God would for a moment be so kind to her and take her away so that she could not have to live with this memory forever.

Almost as if reading her mind, Giovanni spoke, "My dear, I'm your God from this point on and I will make your life a living hell."

Her body trembled at the sound of his words.

"I'll extend my mercies upon you again. You can either leave this place without saying a word, no drama or you could help me with my mission. You choose. It's your choice."

Still she kept silence, her brain barely functioning.

The choice was simple. However, he wasn't going to win. That was something Giselle knew.

Taking a moment to gather herself, Giselle slowly stood up and forced a smile upon her lips.

"My lord," she started, her lips slightly trembling, "I'll take the first option if I may." Her words were cautious and her mind quick as she spoke, her words being more than just formal but overly dignifying. "Please allow me to say goodbye to my classmates..."

"Hm?"

"I've known them for six years. They're all my friends; they deserve a grateful leave at least."

"Ms. Yuto... I'll give them your regards." Giovanni stated simply, not trusting her anymore than a magicarp could defeat a charizard.

"Alright, then tell them I said thank you and I'll see them soon."

"Is that it?"

"Tell your people that this isn't the last time that they'll see me and I will be back for Joe. You will not get away with this..."

Giovanni laughed mockingly. "Get out, child. You're wasting time."

**Cerulean City**

**7:00pm - 8:30**

"I don't have any money to give you for losing the gym battle!" The woman cried out after losing a devastating defeat by the hands of Misty, the water-pokemon gym leader.

"It's okay, ma'am." Misty consoled.

"No, it's not." The woman cried out again, looking for a little something to follow the usual rules of battling.

"It was just for-"

"Got it!" The woman interrupted, taking a pouch and sticking her rather big hands into it then suddenly pulling out a jewel that could've lit up the world with it shining in the moonlight.

"What is it?" it certainly was beautiful however, it looked like it was worth millions of dollars, maybe even trillions.

"It's nice isn't it?" the old lady said with intense interest.

The sixteen year old fire-headed girl shook her head. "I couldn't possibly take that... You could sell that and just give me a small percentage of it." She laughed trying to hide the uncomfortable feeling she had at the moment.

"No you don't understand; this thing is legendary... There's only two in the universes. It is the twin of a crystal called the ginzinshuu, a crystal with the power to destroy and rebuild."

This woman was totally crazy! Who'd she think she was? Ash Ketchum? Only he would get involved with something this ridiculous and call it normal.

"Please get away from my gym with that thing! Get out! Just get out!"

"It's from the Silver Millenium! The Clefairy worshipped it's power and the true owner of it! Do you know how much power this crystal contains?" the older woman screamed, her beady green eyes bloodshot.

Misty stared incredulously at the woman.

"Take it, please."

"Will you leave if I take it?"

"Yes, young lady, just take it."

Without another word, Misty took the crystal into her hands, the object suddenly starting to glow as she looked around and saw the lady was gone.


	2. Chapter One: Can BeeDrills Fly?

**Chapter One: Can BeeDrills Fly?**

Memories, they move us all and give many the will to go on.

However, what happens when one's memories disappear and get lost in the tracks of time?

Does one make new memories to get the strength to go on again and gain the ability to smile once more?

Or do they become an empty shell, a disregarded soul, or maybe to become a true person again, they take the memories of others to complete themselves?

Celebi watched her from afar, just as he watched many others before her.

"I'm sorry..." He mumbled to himself as he watched her talk with the Ketchum family, trying to make sense of them and herself.

She was lost, just another lost soul in this world.

However, he couldn't just give her back her memories because he was sure that it would most certainly mean that the end would come.

It might've been selfish but he wasn't ready for that, neither him nor Mew. They loved this world..

They lived for the people of the world's smiles...

However, why was it that every time Celebi saw her sadness, he wondered if he did the right thing? Erasing her memories after she defeated those creatures to keep her from starting the days of silence just seemed so right yet so wrong.

Only he seemed to know about the tears she let go every night.

And those things she said every night...

Those horrible thoughts she said aloud...

How come he felt like it was his fault? One sacrifice for the many didn't make him evil, did it?

Or maybe it was evil that he often thought about getting rid of his insecurity and return her memories and allow the world suffer as the prophecy had promised?

**Pokemon World**

**Pallet Town**

**Ketchum Residence**

**10pm - Midnight**

"You're just gonna hafta wait then." She said sternly, one hand on her hip, the other on the counter.

Ash frowned. Why was she doing this? He never had this problem before with trying to leave his home! Why now? "But mom-"

"Is it so wrong that a mother wants her child home?"

Hotaru listened intently to the argument although she stayed mute. Silence during an argument from an outside observer was smartest, the young teen had learned.

"But Mom!"

"Don't take that tone with me, young man." Ms. Ketchum said, finalizing the argument.

Everyone knew that tone. Once she used that tone, there was no arguing with her and it was a slightly quiet tone, almost whispered hush to it that came off as cold.

It was rare for it to happen but it just happened.

It was that same tone that forced Hotaru to stay in her care, the same one that she used when the violet eyed girl asked to pay her back once she got the money.

So, in a way, it was that tone that made her close to Hanako Ketchum and now that she thought about it, it shouldn't be described as cold but rather as "stubbornly loving."

"Ash-san, are you alright?" Hotaru asked, noticing his pupils dilating.

Turning his eyes away from her, he frowned. "I'm fine."

Why was she being so cruel, making him stay here? Sure, he loved home, everything about it but to make him stay here any longer was just...

Just...

Just... He didn't know what it was besides cruel. Maybe she hated him, didn't want him happy, or maybe she just didn't know him well enough to think he'd hate being stuck here.

Hotaru looked up at the newly furnished chandelier Oak bought for the Ketchum family. "Y'know, your mother just loves you... It's not that she wants to hurt you."

Ash turned to her. It almost seemed as if she were reading his mind.

"If I had a mother, I wish she were like her."

Her words were so melancholy by nature. Sometimes, he wondered how truly lonely she could be. He looked down and forced a smile.

"She... Is great, isn't she?" He asked suddenly.

Hotaru giggled at his forced smile. "Yes," she played with his hair, and continued, "yes she is."

Blushing slightly by her actions, Misty suddenly came to mind. It was such an odd moment for her to come and interrupt his thoughts but she did. He had imagined it was Misty playing with his hair. To be honest, he wondered if being at home and watching his mom's movies were making him have strange girly fantasies.

And it was strange, if he said so, himself.

"I had a dream last night..." Hotaru interrupted his thought process, his brown eyes looking into her own with with a sudden interest.

It was odd for her to say something like that suddenly. He was used to her reserved nature, never speaking of herself but today she seemed much more talkative than usual.

"What was it about?" He asked, trying to take in this moment as well as he could.

"I think about my past before I met your mother and you..."

She thinks? Ash scratched his head in confusion, how could she only think it could be her past? Did she not talk about herself because she didn't even know who she was?

"I had a destiny... I don't remember what it was but whatever it was, it was important and yet it caused me so much sadness."

Ash watched her carefully, unsure how to respond to her words or was that something you even respond to or maybe it's better to just allow her to continue.

Her hands shook as she held onto her tea cup, her pale hands seemed to barely be able to hold the cup without help.

Could she have been sick before he met her?

"I was so lonely... And there was this light that I kept running towards. It was such a sweet, warm light... It almost felt motherly."

Ash laughed. "Sounds like a nightmare, not your past." The sound was as forced as his words. He didn't want to imagine the girl as being lonely and her destiny to be something sad.

Hotaru looked at him, her eyes widened and smiled lightly.

"My friend is having a show soon... It's really good. Her sisters actually invited another friend of mine to be a part of the show. You should come with me." Ash said suddenly with an excitement that Hotaru couldn't explain.

"Misty-san?"

Sweat formed suddenly with the pretty girl's words from her cherry lips. How'd she know?

"Y-yeah. How'd you know? Have I already asked you?"

Hotaru frowned as she tried to remember how she knew until a sudden realization came upon her, no one ever told her anything about Misty having shows at her gym.

Was this a hint to her past?

"I just assumed it mustve been her since your mother claims that you seem to be very 'fond' of her..." She lied, using the only knowledge she had against him, knowing his mother often joked about her son's supposed crush on the girl.

"I dun have a crush on her!"

"I never said you did." Hotaru giggled.

There it was again, the giggle. It was that same giggle that he had seen in Oak's garden. A smile came across the teen's face as he smiled at her.

"You're smiling a lot more today."

Hotaru's cheeks heated from the kindness in his voice. "I guess... Do you not like it?"

He shrugged his shoulders as Pikachu jumped from his shoulders and onto her, nuzzling his cheek against her.

"Kaa-pipi!" He cooed, saying her name in his language.

"Most pokemon that are close friends with thier trainer tend to reflect their emotions." A familiar voice came forth suddenly.

Pikachu's ears perked up as Ash turned to see the person standing in the doorway.

"Brock-O!" Ash exclaimed.

The pale girl turned slightly to get a visual of the male before her as she petted the mouse pokemon's head.

From what she saw, the male mustve been a friend of Ash's and seemed to care for his appearance a little more than her raven-haired friend did. Still, he wasn't very attractive in her opinion but then again, she had never been one easy to please.

There seemed to be a girl behind the guy named Brock-O.

She was quite pretty, Hotaru thought, taking in every detail of the young girl behind him. Did he find her like that?

She didn't seem like the type of girls who'd go anywhere with a dirty outfit on like the one she was wearing.

"Who's the girl?" She asked suddenly, her eyes widened in interest as she quickly turned back to the mouse pokemon, nuzzling it closer.

"What girl?" The two males asked in unison.

The one behind them, duh! The pretty girl stood up and turned to point to her but saw the girl was gone.

"She was just there..."

"Mew, she seems to be slowly remembering..." Celebi said, his eyes not bothering to meet with the cat-like creatures as he pretended to be busy doting his garden that he called the forest.

Mew heard but didn't respond nor did wish to listen as he flew from tree to tree, hoping to ignore the subject completely.

He'd rather play than worry about the future.

"Doesn't it scare you that she may get her memories may come before our plan comes through?" Celebi announced suddenly, finally turning to see Mew bouncing on his pink bubble-like shield.

"Miaow!" The other replied.

"How can you be so carefree? Not worried at all, really?"

"Mew!" The cat-like pokemon giggled as it slipped through the pink bubble.

"Ho-oh says that I should completely erase her memories... So that the prophecy could never come true."

Mew turned to Celebi through the energy bubble then suddenly it disappeared and re-emerged next to him as it grabbed his hand, teleporting him away.

Celebi closed his eyes due to his fear of the peace-loving pokemon although he knew better, still it didn't take away the fact that he had been born with an innate fear of anything as powerful as him.

"Open your eyes, please."

Celebi did as he was told and saw that they were now in the Viridian Forest.

"Celebi, can a beedrill fly?" Mew asked suddenly.

"Why, of course they can."

"Eh, really?" Mew asked again.

Celebi, annoyed, frowned. "You know better than I. You've seen them fly many times... You were around before Arceus even thought about making me." The green creature mumbled as he watched the powerful pokemon shake his head, obviously wanting him to get a point that he wasn't getting.

"Y'know if a scientist from Isshu wouldve seen one for the first time and it was dead, he'd assume they'd never been able to fly." Mew started, his eyes seemed for a moment so wise as he thought deeply on the situation.

Celebi nodded although he wanted an explanation for his illustration.

"You see, beedrill weren't created like a bird with wings built to carry them nor were they created us to just float.. So, if one never saw one fly they'd rightfully awesome, they weren't created to fly."

"Bii?"

"Their bodies are heavy compared to it's wings however Arceus created them to fly so that they could pollinate the flowers of this world. So it doesn't matter that scientifically, they shouldn't be able to fly. If Arceus can make something like beedrill be able to fly, do you not believe that he would make it possible to do the impossible like defeating the digital creatures without the help of the soldier of silence?"

Celebi took in the information silently, taking in the details of the world around him.

He turned to Mew and smiled. He looked so beautiful and wise at that moment with the light of the moon shining on his fur, creating a pink glow around him from his aura.

His wide oceanic blue eyes seemed to know so much and for once, it didn't seem like Mew was just a playful little pokemon with little to no worries rather he seemed to be just like him.

Mew chuckled sadly. "Even so, if it must happen, I'll always remember this world. It's so beautiful."

"Yes, it's such an ugly yet beautiful world." Celebi agreed as he turned to see the Beedrill sleeping peacefully under the shrubs of a lovely tree.

He needed to protect this place, this beautiful world.

"We'll all be free soon enough..." He could remember that black butterfree's death wish. "And soon, everyone will be smiling..."

-/

**Real World**

**Cherry Hill Temple**

**Tokyo, Japan**

Michiru and Haruka seemed to be playing it cool, but Rei knew better. The two were insanely nervous about the disappearance and to be honest, Rei only could tell because the green-haired beauty stammered when she asked a question about how to change a faucet, knowing she had done it before.

Most would say, the question mustve caught her off guard but Rei knew better. Michiru was never caught off guard, only others were. This woman was known for her seemingly perfection. However, with Hotaru's seeming disappearance, the woman's near-daughter, Michiru seemed almost off, always deep in thought.

For Haruka, it was a little more obvious, the boyish woman was always appearing to be looking for something and just last weekend, she even placed third on the race track which was extremely unlike her.

Of course, Haruka made it even more clear by asking if Rei had any visions lately.

Rei swept the dirt before the entrance-way of her temple, her thoughts moving swiftly from one tragedy to another. She thanked god for allowing her to keep this broom with her, never losing the one item that kept her brain on straight.

It was this nice swift motion of left and right that kept her from going completely crazy from the disturbances inside her.

She looked up and saw a young male walking slowly, dragging his feet, to the holy grounds.

"Kazu... You're already late." Rei stated simply before releasing her savior over to the brown haired boy.

A scowl placed itself on his tan face, his eyebrows knitted together in annoyance. "I told you that I have club activities, ma."

"Don't be sarcastic."

Kazu frowned childishly as he gripped the broom tightly, his biceps bulging compulsively as he sneered and whined about his simple job.

Rei pretended not to notice and sat at the ledge of the top stairs leading to her home and work.

Mumbling and grumbling, the tall sixteen year old turned to look at the priestess, wanting to cuss and shout but decided not to, knowing she'd rather kill him than listen to him.

He knew he'd ought to be thanking her, but sometimes it felt like she took advantage of him knowing he had no place to go.

No one at school knew about his new living arrangements, not even Kenta-his own best friend. And this was the way he liked it and he was sure Rei liked it that way too.

He still remembered the day that the agreement came to pass, after having spent a week living on the streets. It was probably about this time of year.

He remembered it was raining and he was somewhere that no one would go, no one who would care.

But there she was...!

He could still picture her, this beautiful girl, almost seeming to glow as her eyes pierced his soul, daring to read his deepest, most quieted thoughts.

'Are you lonely?' Those words still echoed through his head after so many months later.

It was that one quote that started their friendship and thier living arrangements.

There hadn't been a word besides that one statement but it seemed she understood him in a way that no one else could or even tried. A rebellious young male had been taken in by the only priestess in the world who would bother to even speak.

She was beauty and he was the beast.

He made a promise to her that he'd work for her temple so that he wouldn't seem like he was a leech living off of her. She agreed to the deal and made him a full time enployee.

And when he said full time, it didn't mean at a 9-5 pace; it meant he lived, breathed, and thought fully on his work at hand.

Besides having a roof over his head, the only good thing about working with her was the fact that everyday he could stare at her without her knowing.

He still didn't understand why she took him in as it wasn't like Rei had no clue to whom he stood for, the young male tried black mailing her more than once and everytime she would cuss him out, kick the spit out his mouth then make him mop it up. This wasn't figurative.

Still, that day... She came like an angel.

"Rei-chan, what do you want me to do after this?"

"Don't say my name so informal."

"Okay, whatever, but what the hell do you expect me to do after I get done freaking sweeping the stupid floor?"

"Tone it down, Baka!"

"Dont call me that! You fat cow! I'm just tryn' to help and you're calling me an idiot!"

Rei, infuriated by his name calling, stormed over to him, approaching him menacingly like a hungry lion, her purple eyes in a fury. "What did you call me?"

"I didn't say anything. I just wanna-"

The priestess stood up to him, in an attempt to intimidate him which would've been effective if she hadn't been a foot shorter than him, her angry face sexier to him than she could ever know and the fact that he was turned on.

Crap, his face went beet red.

"What's wrong with you?" Rei asked bitterly, reaching for his collar to pull him down towards her, his face close to her own as she raised her hand to check his temperature.

"E-Eh... stop!" He screamed slightly high pitched, his grayish blue eyes catching sight of her strangely colored eyes looking back at him with an obvious hidden worry for him.

"You don't seem to be... catching a fever." She whispered as Kazu swore that from this distance that he could smell her cherry flavored lip gloss which wasn't helping the situation as he tried to imagine Kenta doing this instead however with each moment, the scent of her glossed lips captivated him.

She finally let him go and saw the cause of the problem.

"Pervert."

"W-What are ya talking about?"

Turning on her heels, Rei flipped her ravenous colored hair and walked away, her fist tightly clenched at her sides. "Little pervert, you disgust me."

"I didn't mean it. Y-You started it!"

"Tojikomeru!" Rei screamed begrudgingly, this time he knew she was serious.

"Let me apologize! Choudai! Choudai!" Kazu begged, chasing her around as she tried to avoid speaking with the messy haired young teen.

"Okay, whatever! Just get out of my face!"

Kazu smiled, not even trying to bother to see if she meant it and decidely quickly to nearly skip away, taking a look at his text messages on his phone. "Ah, Rika-san's boyfriend texted me? And Kenta-kun..."

Reading the message away the shrine maiden's view, he smiled broadly. "Awesome! Arigatou Kami-sama!"

It looked like life was looking up from here on up, he could tell.

**Pokemon World**

**Cerulean Gym**

**11:30p - 1:00a**

"Misty-sis, like, are you totally sure you, like, totally don't want any part of the next play?" Daisy asked as she looked into the vanity of her beautiful reflection, looking at her youngest sister through it.

Misty sat not too far away, her fiery colored hair long and wavy, her face not too far different from her own. The red-head turned and frowned. "No, I'm so tired of doing these stupid plays! It seems like people more recognize us for these plays than as gym leaders!"

"You're just so kimuzukashii..." Daisy mumbled loudly before noticing a jewel in her sister's hands, seeming to shine brighter with the moon illuminating it's surface greatly.

"I'm not hard to please."

"Yes you are." Daisy grabbed a mirror and handed it to Misty then took a comb and began to comb the girl's hair, much in the way a mother would their daughter.

"No I'm not."

"Well, Lily will be, like, having Tracey pick up the fashion designer, model chick. What was her name again?"

Misty sighed. "Dawn Pearl-Berlitz."

"Like, you totally have a good memory." Daisy giggled, taking the brush and stroking her sister's hair tenderly like she had always done before they fell asleep. It was the same thing their mother used to do for the them before the... accident.

The pretty red-headed female laughed silently to herself, a smile on her face that couldn't be hidden with their mirror having been placed in her hand. "What was mommy like?"

Daisy frowned slightly, her hand loosening on the brush, surprised by her sister's sudden question. They never talked about their parents, not even in idle conversation, the idea of speaking of them had always been considered something that should never be done.

"Much better than you can ever imagine, always smiling her brightest at the sight of a full moon." Daisy responded simply and ending it there. "So, anyways, when's the last time you talked to that brown eyed boy?"

"I don't want to talk to you about him."

"So you must still like him, eh?"

"Oh god! No! Ash and I are just friends..."

"Then why can't you talk to me about him?"

Misty lowered her head, her hand shaking slightly as she looked into the mirror once again, a frown fervently on her face. Why was she so upset? Her livid grieved expression annoyed her especially after talking to that Dawn-girl.

It was the one companion that Ash never talked about to her. Why not? She knew she shouldn't care since it wasn't like they were together and like he needed to tell her about every female companion he ever had.

"No wonder they chose her..."

"Chose who?" Daisy responded, fully confused.

"Dawn."

Daisy smiled. "Hai! I agree. She's so pretty and has even been featured in a few movies..."

"Yeah, so pretty. Think we'll get along?"

"Hai! Hai! Of course, I hear she is really nice, real sweet and can cook well."

"Sounds like you're a fan." Misty laughed, slightly jealous. She wondered if anybody spoke of herself in that same kind of tone. "Oh, by the way, I think I'm going to cut my hair again... Maybe back to being shoulder length, this length is just too much maintenance,:

"Knew you would. I think you should too... Too many people are confusing me for you now."

They both laughed together, experiencing a joy that most of the world never knew they had.

Still, in the back of Daisy's head, she wondered why her little sister had even thought about her mother, a woman whom the girl never even once hinted in being interested in knowing about in the past.

Ice cold blue eyes shined before Giovanni, death screaming through them and begging for more victims.

"You killed him!" Giovanni roared.

The shining eyes didn't seem to get startle by the rather intimidating man, towering over the figure to whom the eyes belonged. His expression nonchalant, he tried to smile as he reached down for the person lying on the ground, blood spilt all over the dirty floor.

"He was too weak." The child laughed as he picked up the head of a rocket general as he stared at it in it's dead eyes.

"You said you needed a weak person for the plan!" Giovanni growled, his hand placed on a pokeball, prepared to attack.

"Ah, what kinda pokemon is that? Will it make a mess like this one?" The child turned to him warningly then smiled brightly.

"I need someone who has a weak mind, wanting a selfish happiness. That'll do. That's all I need."

The child turned and smiled even brighter at the one coming in.

Giovanni stood proudly, showing no weakness as he looked to see a young woman rush in, her face worried as she ran through the crowds of rockets, trying to find her partner.

It had been a good five minutes of the child laughing at her before she turned to him, losing all her color in her face.

"I found him!" The little boy cooed.

"B-B-Butch! N-No!" Cassidy whispered, her voice almost seemed like she had been screaming as she grabbed her pokeballs, knowing what would happen next.

"You'll be joining him soon..."

"Jessie and James were right. I can't believe it. They were right." She watched as glass flew towards her and sliced through each section of her body slowly. Blood splattered everywhere as she tried not to scream, not allowing the child to be more entertained than he already had been.

The pain was unbearable but she could feel each part of her, bleeding, inside and out and yet she wasn't dying.

"I like you. You're funny."


	3. Chapter Two: A Chance Encounter

**Chapter Two A Chance Encounter**

Daisy walked out Misty's room upon her falling asleep, her mind still on her question about her mother. It had been so long since the last time the blonde girl had been forced to think about that woman?

Sighing, she walked down the hall and through the main corridors of their home. It was a place rarely visited by the other sisters as most of them avoided it. However, she had made it a custom everyday to clean up, keep it as fresh as mother kept it everyday.

Misty had never been allowed inside all her life. Daisy preferred it that way.

Up until Misty was nine years old, the blonde had been able to watch over her smallest sister like a mother would to a child and the small girl was okay with that until she turned ten. Of course, it was understandable as Violet and Lily acted with distaste towards her after turning seven.

They acted jealous and hated how different she was from them, and Daisy, being young, was a follower and often put her at a distance, herself.

She wasn't able to be a real mother.

Placing her fingers on the sides of the books, she read over each name of the books and plays her mother kept.

Then suddenly, as if destiny, two books fell out. There was no warning for this, only an action without understanding.

A family album and a book her mother read to her often.

She lifted up the album to put it back up when a letter slipped out the pages. Wanting to just ignore it, she turned it backwards but the light of the moon shined on it and the paper seemed to glow.

Finally, she turned it over. On it, there was a drawing from her mother, very well-drawn. Her mother wanted to be a manga-ka. The picture itself looked like Misty, a much older version than the age she would've been when her mother was alive.

It was in black and white but she could imagine it in color, this picture of Misty with maybe a silky aqua colored dress, her hair down her back with her hands out, holding onto a jewel shining in the moonlight.

Underneath it read: "Daisy, protect her. Her heart and soul is precious to me. She'll never know me nor will I know her, only through dreams will we see one another. She's lonely, I know. Protect her and that girl."

Daisy's eyes widened in shock as she looked to the date, two years before her youngest sister's looked it over frantically, reading it over and over and swearing the date must've been wrong.

What did it all mean? The jewel, protect her and that girl, the date, the picture appearing like how she was now...

Could the rumors had been false about her mother? Was her mother really able to prophecy?

Her body felt stiff for a moment as she stared down at the picture before her.

Then she looked at the other book, a book written by her mother.

"The legend of Prince Satoshi." She read aloud.

-/-

**_ Many loved the prince, and he the same, viewing all as special and dear to his heart. For him, love was a simple notion, a thought that one could control. For a time, he believed that by controlling one's soul, one controlled their heart._**

**_It was with this belief that he believed he would become the greatest protector of the crystal he was entrusted_. **

"Not too long before we reach the Kanto region..." A proper masculine voice spoke, his tone cuddling through the young lady's body, coursing it's way into her heart.

Her blue eyes looked out the window, her long nails tapping the windowsill, the slender girl smiled tightly.

"How long will you keep moping around?" Another voice said, a deeper voice than the male's yet had a feminine tone to it.

"Zo... I'm not moping... I'm, I'm, I'm just tired." The pretty female responded, a sigh escaping her lips.

The male looked to the short-haired female, slightly shocked to her strict attitude towards the beautiful celebrity.

"Don't you think we could just trying cheering her up?"

"Dent-san, it's not that easy. Dawn'll never get over it if we keep insisting on trying to make her smile."

Dawn turned, listening to them speak in the distance. Neither one of them understood her nor did they even try to sympathize with her.

"Dento-chan, come over here, please." Dawn smiled seductively as she looked to Piplup and petted his head.

Piplup wouldve purred if he could to the feel of his master and friend's touch. "Pii Plup!

"

Zoey looked at Dento disbelievingly as he turned to go her way. "Dent-san..." She whispered as she grabbed onto his wrist tightly, her eyes narrowed. "If you go to her, I'll never forgive you."

"Young lady, I work for her. In all respect, Miss Coordinator, I don't get paid by you." He whispered calmly as he used his free hand to move her hand away from him.

"Purinsesu Hikari, is there any way I can help you?" The handsome male said, his eyes engaged with the woman before him as he looked to the red-headed woman staring angrily at him.

"Just call me Dawn, please. No need to call me princess nor my celebrity name." She giggled as she motioned for him to sit down near her, taking her pokemon and laying it on her lap for the pokemon sommelier to sit.

"Eh?" Dento blushed slightly as he scratched the back of his head in his own shock.

"Can a girl not sit by her friend, Dento-chan?" Eyes narrowed, Dawn asked.

"Uh, no, no problem. L-Let me sit down then, my princess."

He turned slightly and saw Zoey walked away, probably into her quarters.

"Do you think it's appropriate for a friend's emotions to change towards a long time companion?" Dawn asked suddenly, her tone serious and passionate.

Dento frowned, wondering if she had been talking about him as he looked out the window. "If that's the way you feel then you can't help it..."

"Even if it's obvious that they don't feel that way about you?"

Dento could remember way back when, feeling that way towards someone. It felt like forever ago, a thought blissfully moving along, never to be seen again.

Closing his eyes, he remembered the day they had all split, the smell of the cherry blossoms falling, their childish promise to stay friends forever and to follow their dreams until the end.

He wondered if even one of them knew at that moment that they were all so childish, dreaming and wishing upon the stars, laughing and crying together.

And then, at the end of the day, when they were all alone-they would take their promises and tuck it away. At least, that's what he did the moment he met Dawn.

The blue-haired beauty couldn't have known though; he never even spoke of his dreams to her, only accompanied her on this journey to find her dreams.

However, he was sure that she did the same thing when they had met also, two lost souls on a journey, neither knowing how to say they want to go another way.

"Dento-chan, are you listening?"

Dento nodded disbelievingly. "Hai."

"No you weren't."

She smiled sadly and looked away. For once, he wondered if he shouldve been listening, maybe she said something important. Maybe, just maybe, she would've broke the spell they had thrown themselves under.

Zoey watched, her arms folded, wondering when her best friend gave up on everything. The red-headed female couldn't spot when it first happened because it seemed like it was sudden. Then again, it seemed that not too long after Ash left, Dawn seemed to slowly lose herself.

Sure, her mother and Zoey tried to make things better but it seemed to only get worse and with time, her dreams were forever forgotten.

The fashionista kept her busy for awhile, keeping her mind occupied with false realities and dreams of a world nonexistent for a doill living in a human world but feeling the mockery of it's plastic against the disgusting trueness of the things around her/

It soon became obvious to Zoey that Dawn didn't understand her own pain although, in truth, all things ended always with the same thing: Ash. Had the girl unknowingly fallen in with him oir had she known but allowed a fake dream to stop her from continuing on journeying with him? A sad thought, indeed.

Still, Dawn blamed her mother for her unhappiness.

Johanna said it was okay and Dawn would be okay until that day...

Zoey's eyes widened in the thought as she shook her head trying to replace her thoughts with the Dawn she knew before that day. Still... all that blood, the unused rope, her best friend's weak body lying limply on the ground... how was she to forget that day?

**_"Why am I still alive?"_**

Zoey remembered staying in the hospital by Dawn's side for two weeks and then she said those damned words that seemed to curse Zoey's very soul. Why would she want that?

**_ "Why did you come in? I wanted to die. You're such an idiot! Why'd you save me? I wanted to show my mother what she caused!" _**

"Dawn, you idiot. You're stronger than this." Zoey cried softly to herself as she went into her room, remembering that in one day, she had also let go of her dreams, choosing to protect her best friend at all cost, always staying by her side.

"I have a friend near Cerulean City." Dawn smiled towards Dento and for a moment, it actually felt genuine.

"You do?"

"Yes, he's the greatest Pokemon trainer in the world." Dawn exclaimed childishly.

For a moment, he thought about what Iris would say in response to her excitement in saying a statement full of holes as no one could truly be the greatest. He smiled charmingly, "What's his name, Purinsesu?"

"His name?"

"Yes. his name."

"Oh, Ash Ketchum. He's from.." Dawn started.

"Pallet Town." Dento finished her statement, his smile faded but a true look of contentment came over him. "It makes sense now..."

"What does?"

The sommelier felt a revival of energy in him as he lifted his eyes towards heaven, wondering where this calmness came from. "You're the Dawn that Ash talked about, a friend he worried about often... You were a coordinator before weren't you?"

For a moment, the world stopped as she stopped petting Piplup's head, her heart skipping a beat. All this time she had assumed he probably had forgotten about her and Dento and Ash had been friends. That meant he spoke about her more than once.

"He worried... about me."

"He called you one of his precious friends... along with many others. He said that he hoped that you always remembered that everyone believed in you as much as you needed to believe in yourself."

Dawn almost immediately jumped off her seat and ran to her luggage where she kept information about the city they were visiting and a map of the region had been, pulling it out roughly. "Then Ash will be there." She giggled upon seeing an image of a girl having the likeness of the infamous fishing lure that lead to her catching Buizel.

"How do you know that?"

"Misty, the gym leader... she's Ash's first travelling companion, they're kinda close so more than likely, he might show up there. Maybe even May... I might even be able to visit my Ambipom!"

Dento laughed, having never seen Dawn so happy in all the time he'd known her. For a moment, he hoped she was right and maybe Iris would be there also. Unlikely but maybe, hopefully... then they could all be together again.

It's funny, he felt like he knew each person so well just after having known Ash so long and how he always spoke of everyone as if they were there right now. "You must've been close to Ash. I like the scent of your relationship with him,"

"Everybody loves Ash, Dent-san. If you were friends with him then you'd know that too." Dawn giggled as she and Dent began to talk about their many adventures they had together with Ash in ecstasy, their laughs and smiles for real for once in thier life.

"Don't you hate their laughter?" A whispery voice spoke unto her, a hateful tone, a distaste undisguised.

Zoey looked around her room, trying to find the placement of the voice but her tiny to be empty besides the lit computer screen and her untidy bed. Maybe it was all in her head.

"They make you sick, don't they?"

"Who's there?" The red-headed teen stammered, grabbing a pokeball off her belt.

"I'm you."

_**His biggest mistake may have been falling in love with her, the woman never meant to be loved. A loathsome woman. her sensual charms confused his soul, an innocent heart that never seen her evils.**_

_**The moment they held hands-it seemed the world was destined for destruction.**_

Brock sighed. "So this new girl is living with you?" He looked out the door, his perverted eyes watching her carefully as she stood up and looked his way then away again.

"Cha."

Brock turned to his deep voiced friend, noticing the innocence evident in his body language and tone as the young man looked down at his mouse-like friend slightly annoyed at the situation.

Ash frowned. "My mom... she feels... she feels like I need to stay with her at all times."

Pikachu popped up and jumped off his master's lap and ran off suddenly.

"And Pikachu seems to feel the same way..."

Brock nodded. "And how d'ya feel?"

The question almost shocked the chocolate colored eyed teen. No one ever asked how he felt about the situation. "I want to protect her." A smile came across his lips as he thought about her gentle smile, "from everything."

Raising an eyebrow, Brock looked to his friend then at the picture of him, Ash, and Misty altogether then back at his closest friend and shook his head.

"Where do you think Hotaru went for so long?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Didn't you hear the door earlier? She left awhile ago..."

"What? She can't leave... she doesn't have any pokemon to protect her!" The younger male exclaimed as he jumped off his bed and grabbed onto his belt of pokeballs to catch up to her. "Stay here in case she comes back!"

Running down the stairs. he remembered Pikachu had left so suddenly and he wondered why he didn't follow him. Was he with Hotaru? Did he sense something that he didn't catch onto?

He ran outside and noticed his mom standing by the gate. "Ash... Where'd she go?"

"I-I dunno..." He stammered before continuing to run in the direction he assumed she went, not knowing where to start.

Hotaru walked nonchalantly towards the Viridian Forest with Pikachu not too far behind whom kept chirping her to stop and come back but she seemed unable to hear him.

"That girl... She's in danger." A whisper came forth.

"Pika Pi Pi!" Pikachu begged as a jumped in front of her but froze upon seeing her eyes.

"Hotaru-chan!"

The girl turned as fear came over the young teen. "This world... that girl... It's so full of darkness." Eyes cutting like a knife, she faced him as the nest of beedrill awakened and suddenly started towards her.

"Hotaru! Get out of the way!"


	4. Secrets: Enter Shuichi Minamino

**Pokemon World**

**Near Viridian Forest**

"Hotaru! Get out-of-the-way!" Grasping her hand, he pulled her towards him, a cold pale body limply fell into him, her breathing slow and shallow.

"Prince Satoshi... Why do you always get in the way?" Her voice sounded so cold and blood thirsty. "This world is so full of evil... Why can't you understand that I must bring this world into ruin?"

"Hotaru-chan, let's go!" Ash called out, his voice strained. A cold chill fell over him as he threw himself in front of her and Pikachu, "take Pikachu and leave!"

"Cubone, use boomerang!" The attack came so suddenly, throwing the bug pokemon out of the air and knocked them straight into the tree behind them. The attack came back smoothly as Hotaru seemed to come back to her normal conscious self, her eyes soft and gentle and she grabbed the young male's hands, her cold hands wanting the warmth of his touch.

"Thought you'd have improved by now..."

The voice and dialect sounded vaguely familiar.

Turning, he looked to the newcomer, chocolate-brown eyes widening as a blush suddenly came over him, a feeling he remembered happening only once before.

"Y-you're Giselle?!" Ash and Hotaru whispered in unison as the girl and boy looked to the violet eyed girl in shock that she'd know her name.

"I didn't know I made such an impression on you that you'd remember me after so long!" Giselle said in mock arrogance. She walked over to the teens, eyeing Hotaru suspiciously, wondering how the girl knew who she was without ever having met her. The beautiful chestnut colored haired girl was a genius and had a memory that never forgot any sort of details.

She doubted that Ashy boy had made conversation about her judging by his reaction to her knowing her name. "That is my name, but how do you know my name?" The question came forth with seething anger, an emotion that she wanted to hide but couldn't. Was she one of Giovanni's henchmen?

"I-I-I honestly don't know. I saw you in a dream." The fair-skinned girl responded, her violet eyes honest and earnest, her hands still holding onto the darker male's hamds.

Giselle forced a smile. "Well, I just saved both your lives. What will you do for me now?"

Ash's eyes widened surprised. He hadn't expected that reaction or even to see her again. "What do you mean? Isn't that common decency?"

"No… it's not. I deserve a reward. That is common decency! How about this… you can reward me with dinner?" Giselle responded, her selfishness coming through her words. Truthfully, she was just very hungry and if it came to it, she would pretend that they were some food and feed on them. Cubone had convinced her that she wasn't quite that savage yet.

Still, she had some savage plans in the future for a certain rocket boss.

Cubone nodded in agreement.

Ash sighed annoyed. "Whatever. You can come home with us." If Brock hadn't eaten all the food yet, there'd more than enough for all three of them. Hotaru barely ate more than the average baby. Hopefully, Giselle didn't have an appetite like him. His assumption was different from his own hopes.

**Real World**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**Cherry Hill Temple**

It was Sunday which for normal people meant they were off from school and work. However, Kazu wasn't normal and he didn't work for a normal teenager. No! That teenage beauty was a demon, yes, and a fierce demon with no sympathy for simple people like him. He had to think of a way to ask her for a month off away from the temple.

"Kazu-san, you've done well today!" Rei exclaimed, a smile on those glossed lips as she sat down at the temple steps and motioned for him to sit next to her.

"Arigatou." He acknowledged the compliment.

"Your friend, Henry, called me. He said that you were supposed to go on a paid vacation with all your friends… is that true?" She asked while looking up into the fading sunlight, a smile on her lips.

"H-Hai."

Rei knew he was hiding something but kept herself from asking questions. She was always a good judge of character and while she could tell it was nothing terrible, she could also tell that he had his reasons to keep quiet. Those two never spoke of anything that was too private; it was the reason that he was perfect for being in his position.

"I may be gone for a long time." He finally said as he sat down next to her, his eyes daring to meet hers. He wanted to see them change expression, show some anger, show something that said that she didn't just have platonic feelings towards him.

Instead, she smiled and looked at him. "So will I… I am also leaving for a while. However, if you ever need anything—I mean, anything, call me or text me. If you need money, I will have my father wire you money." Her words were motherly and kind, not the sort of reaction he wanted but it was better than nothing. It was better than talking to his own mother, a woman whom made it clear every day that she wished she would have aborted him when she had the chance.

"I can take care of myself."

She nodded then got up, patting the dirt off her clothes. She was about to walk up the steps until a certain young man with pretty features called out to her, a seriousness that belonged to an old man but a smile that belonged on GQ.

"Hino-san!" The boy called out, his proper and kind tone befitting someone who she would go out with in real life. Still, his appearance bothered Kazu. His long red hair was near glamorous, looked more like it belonged to a diva than a man, and his green eyes were kind but they also reminded him of a serial killer, er, at least, a man who has killed before in his lifetime.

"Minamino Shuichi-kun," Rei nearly whispered, her face slightly pink. "What are you doing here?"

The boy walked closer, each movement carefully thought out as he kept his hands behind his back. "I have white Casablanca lilies for you… since I hear that you're going away for a long time."

Rei walked forward, her hands in her pockets, her eyes as serious as a killers. "Who told you that I like these flowers?"

Shuichi Minamino got on his knees, his head bowed low, and his hands out with the flowers in full view. "I asked my uncle Kaidou what I should do since he seems to know you so well… I'm sorry for missing your birthday and that school thing that you've invited me." It was a playful show of being sorry for his actions and Kazu could see that he would do it again.

Kazu sat with his arms folded watching the two of them feeling mostly annoyed by the charade. The two were basically secret lovers with a secret so deep that neither one knew of the love. Personally, he didn't trust him; he was too secretive if you asked him. However, that was how Rei liked people because secretive people didn't ask questions and for whatever reason, Rei didn't like anyone in her business.

"If that's the case, I can forgive you." She responded, her eyes not as forgiving as her words. "You did work hard to get that information."

Kazu knew about Kaidou whom was another man that he just didn't like. Makoto Kino had told him the story about that guy against Rei's wishes, of course. The chump was some older man whom worked for the mystical priestess's father, a man so into his job that he would do anything to take over where her father leaves off including marrying another woman. He was apparently Rei's first kiss and only love however if Makoto got whiff of the two before him, she would think twice about the only part.

Rei motioned for Kazu to come over there as she decided to finally introduce the two. The brown-haired boy pretended like it was the first time seeing him while hiding his jealousy of the young man for more than one reason.

"Kazu, he is also going to be working here for a while and while you are gone, he will be taking your position. He will also look after the shrine while I am gone."

"It sounds like he will be full-time to me."

Rei could tell from the comment that he wasn't too pleased to accommodate his new associate.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Kazu." Shuichi's voice was smooth like butter.

It was in that moment that Kazu had almost cancelled his plans to leave for the little while. He imagined that this guy would use his pretty face and smooth voice to seduce the Shinto priestess.

Still, his mind was made up. He was going to the digital world. He would see his friend again and this time, they would never separate again. Well, he wasn't sure about the last part, but for the most part, his mind was made up.

"Rei-chan…" Kazu started before having his foot stepped on so quick that he only saw flashes of light brown sandals before realizing it was the violet eyed girl whom did it.

"Don't be so formal…"

"I have to go… right now, my friends are waiting."

He finally got to see a reaction that he wanted. He saw her face look sullen at the idea then suddenly angry and sad again. "Fine. Go… Next time, warn me when you have to take a break from work!"

Kazu nodded, smiled then ran off while waving as he ran down to probably meet his friends.

Rei awkwardly waved back, a smile on her face that she couldn't wipe off. He really was a dork. When he was visibly gone, she turned to Shuichi, her violet eyes cold and distant, a war suddenly stirring in her soul. "Baka."

"That's not very nice." He responded as he walked closer to the temple but stopped suddenly as if he couldn't go any further. "You really don't trust me, do you?"

Rei kept her back to him now that he had ahead of her. "Of course not… You stupid youko!"

Shuichi turned to her with an honest look of hurt in his eyes. "Hino-san, I'm still the same boy you've always known. We grew up together…"

"We grew apart…" She corrected him as she turned to him, surprised by his sudden emotion. "You lied to me all your life about being who you are as if you couldn't trust me. I can never trust you."

"So even if I do this transaction with you," Shuichi started but Rei interrupted him.

Rei finished his statement. "Things won't change, at least, for now."

"What about that boy? Do you think its fine that you keep lying to him about who and what you are as he does to you or is it different because I am a fox demon?"

Rei walked to Shuichi, her eyes serious and her lips pursed. "No, it's not okay. However, it's different… not because of what you are but who you are. You are Shuichi Minamino, a person I once trusted more than even Kaidou. However, you're no different from him. I lied to you…"

"And yet it never bothered me that you are Sailor Mars, a celestial warrior of war and passion. Your power is meant to kill beings like myself… and the reason it never bothered me is because I know that you had to have always known. You feel those things. You always have felt those things and even when I showed you who I was, you didn't try to kill me like any other person in your position."

"Shuichi, just hand me the mirror so that I can use it to find my friend. We can talk about this another time."

Shuichi put down his backpack and unzipped it as he pulled out a golden mirror with a freaky looking design. Rei could feel its aura flowing throughout the land. It almost seemed like just touching it would make her become like him.

Before he could pull it out all the way, Rei ran up to him and kissed him near his lip but away from it and away from his cheek. If he had turned even just a tiny bit, less than a millimeter, their lips would have touched. A tear fell from her eyes onto his lip as if reality had just hit her.

"Shuichi-kun, if I never see you again, I don't want you to think that I hate you. I may not like you right now, but to hate you, that is not the feeling."

Shuichi nodded.

"Protect this world while I'm gone, please…"

She grabbed the mirror after emotionally prepping herself to leave.` There was something more going on with everyone and this world. The idea stressed her out and Shuichi was right, all this hiding who they were and what-not was terrible.

She didn't bother telling him that she had visions of this world and another world ending.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Sorry it's been so long since I have last updated! It's been more than a year! Okay so this is becoming a pretty big crossover seeing as now Yu Yu Hakusho has been added to the mix. Shuichi Minamino whom is also known as Kurama.**

**The chapter was long, but tended to stay more on the sailor moon/digimon side of the story which is okay since last chapter was pretty much pokemon-only.**

**In the reviews, let me know what you think the official couplings should be in this story. The next chapter will have more action as it will technically be the last of the introductory chapters and more Mew and Celebi.**

**Also what do you think will happen next or what do you want to happen next?**


	5. THE EVENT

**Unknown Place**

**Unknown Time**

**Night**

How long had she been out? What time was it? Why was it so silent? Jeri felt her body giving in before she could even attempt to try to get up, her mind foggy and her body in the worse pain that she's ever been in.

This wasn't supposed to happen, the thought went through her head like a speeding bullet and as she tried to remember what had happened, the pain seared through her skull as if it were about to burst. What was she doing before this? Why did this happen? The only thing she could remember was a scream, a male screaming in agony. Who was it?

'This was my destiny. You have so much to live for.' For some reason, she began to remember Leomon's last words before he died. Why did he have to come to her mind at a time like this? Her mother had also said the same thing… they believed in destiny, and they were meant to leave her alone. Was she alone again?

She wanted to scream but when she opened her mouth, nothing came out. Lifting her head off the ground, she could see nothing, just pure darkness surrounded her. Thick moisture surrounded her body and the smell was foul! The smell was familiar. She could remember it from when she used to visit her aunt in the country.

Her aunt was poor and often slaughtered her food before they ate; she had a custom of making the children watch when she would put her pigs or cows to death, wanting them to know what "reality" really was in their world. She could remember that often when they killed an animal, it would traumatize her for a few weeks because it always seemed her favorite was dinner that night.

When she was younger, she would lie there and grab onto the dead animal's carcass and cry, just nonstop crying, wondering why some things had to die in order for another to live. Her aunt would emphatically let her stay there until it was time to start readying dinner as she would lie there, not caring that the animal was still bleeding out. The smell was so much like this smell now.

Was she at her aunt's house? No… that couldn't be it. Her aunt died of malnutrition a few years ago-with a smile on her face.

'I'm sorry Jeri-chan… you must really hate me. I'm leaving you alone just like your mother and father. I promised you that I'll be there for you, but in reality, I always knew that we couldn't be together forever.'

Why was she thinking about this now? Where the heck was she?

Fear slithered through her body until it jolted her enough to give her strength to finally stand up. She needed to run; it didn't where, she just needed to run. Her mind sobered up as she came to a realization that she had lying in blood, and it could've been anyone's, including her own.

A scream kept rewinding back and forth in her mind and while she kept trying to stop her own thoughts, her mind wanted answers. Who was that screaming? What happened to cause such agony in a young man's voice?

"Takato! Rika! Somebody save me!" She finally screamed with all her might.

**Some Time Earlier**

**Real World**

**Odaiba District**

**5:00pm – 5:30pm**

"This isn't the Digital World." Rika said, her tone evidently annoyed as she placed her hands on her hips, waiting for someone to speak up.

Ryo was a professional at ignoring his girlfriend's snide remarks, and today, he seemed to even take on acting lessons when it came to not showing facial expressions. He smiled and continued talking about there was a person that they needed to speak with before leaving. The handsome male walked backwards, avoiding all poles and children as if he had been there before, a sly smile on his tan face.

Jeri could hear Kazu and Kenta gawking in the background, talking about how awesome Ryo was and wishing they were as tall as him. She looked at her boyfriend, Takato, whom was far too immersed in his surroundings to care about what everyone else was talking about, probably excited about seeing Guilmon again.

"Man, he must be Samoan or something!" Kazu exclaimed, not caring if anybody heard him, his grin ear to ear. He was one person in the group that never changed-even his walk. He still walked with both hands behind his head, elbows up, and mouth louder than the entire city's.

Kenta smiled sheepishly. "It would be awesome to see MarineAngemon…" He barely whispered, his mind obviously on something different than their initial conversation.

The two kept having two different conversations while Jeri tried to ignore their small talk but it was definitely more interesting than what she and Takato were doing, shyly holding hands, barely looking at each other. She turned to look at the pink eyed boy and smiled lightly, hoping she could keep up the courage long enough for him to look back at her. Of course, she failed then looked down, blushing.

They were definitely different from other couples in school, shy and bashful around each other. Unlike most people her age, they've never even kissed… well, not really… Typing in XOXO was the closest to a hug and kiss they had ever gotten. She remembered that day like it was yesterday, the day that she had sent him an "XOXO" message; it was like a miracle in her heart, the next day, she had bragged to everyone about what she did.

Besides Rika, no one shared her joy. Everyone else thought that she was being immature being so excited about something so simple.

Rika turned around and glared at Takato. "Hey goggle head…" She said, her violet eyes dark and furious, "stop gawking at the city and pay attention to your girlfriend."

Takato stopped in his tracks almost as if he was surprised by her words then held Jeri's hand tighter as he began to talk to her about random things, things that didn't matter. He had the biggest smile on his face but the saddest eyes.

Jeri looked away and responded randomly and carefully to each thought that came out.

"It's crazy when you think about it… how you could live in a country for so long and never been to certain parts… you'd think we'd all been everywhere by now." He said.

Jeri nodded as she looked at Rika ahead of her. She was aware of why Rika did what she did, telling him to pay attention to her, but she didn't like it. It was one of those things that no one ever talked about especially since the two of them were best friends. Rika was always looking out for her especially when it came to Takato.

The fiery-oranged haired girl always was there for advice even after she stopped talking to Takato. It was probably because she had even spoken to Takato earlier that he had that surprised look on his face. It was strange because that surprised look almost seemed relieved and hopeful after hearing her voice. Sometimes she wondered if Takato missed having the strong friendship with the red-head the way it was when they were ten years old.

They finally came to a halt however Takato didn't get the memo and walked straight into the fiery tempered red-head. The two went tumbling down, but before Rika could hit the ground, the six foot four Ryo grabbed her and held her into an embrace almost as if it had been done before.

Rika blushed slightly before looking down at Takato and excusing herself from Ryo's embrace and helping the other boy up. Surprisingly, she wasn't that mad and if she was, she hid it well. Her eyes were soft and melancholic as she looked at him, the same eyes that Takato had given Jeri earlier when he began to speak.

Those were the eyes of regret.

Jeri looked away. She didn't want to understand.

"Ichijouji-san?" Ryo asked upon seeing a police officer come out of a restaurant with two other males.

The officer turned. The man was very attractive, blue hair, dark oceanic blue eyes, and a near girly face, a solemn smile on his face. "Yes… Do I know you?"

Ryo seemed very cautious in approaching the situation. "I'm the person that was speaking with you about the Digital World…"

The blonde haired man turned upon hearing the boy speak. His sky blue eyes seemed cautious and almost deathly upon hearing him speak. "I'm sorry… It's only a fantasy place that only children believe in when they're young." He began to speak, his tongue full of lies, lies that needn't be said. "I'm the author of the DIGIMON ADVENTURES novels, I should know."

"You're Ishida Takeru!?" Takato and his two goons nearly jumped the guy, Kazu and Kenta both grabbing one hand in ecstasy.

The messy haired adult laughed loudly. He was obviously of a very different profession from the both of them, wide shoulders, muscular body, and a goofy demeanor had set him apart. Jeri thought he was much cuter than the other two. "That's only the name he uses for the book!"

Takeru apparently didn't like that knowledge being said aloud.

Everyone seemed a bit distracted yet Rika stood with her arms crossed watching her boyfriend whom seemed dumbfounded by the entire situation. He didn't seem to know how to respond or what to say to change their mind.

"We are Digimon Tamers." Rika finally said after taking out her digivice and then smiling slyly, "And don't tell me that you don't believe in people whom have seen Digimon because you wouldn't have written a book about a place that we've seen before."

Ichijouji frowned darkly. "We can't help you.." In a final tone, the man spoke, indignant and all. He wanted nothing more to do with this entire situation.

The other two nodded and turned the other away and made sure to start walking away to their cars.

Ichijouji followed suit before turning to look at Ryo again, a solemn smile on his face again. "You look like Akiyama-san… but you're much too young to be him." He near whispered as Ryo shook his head.

"Gomen… My surname is Tansei." He lied.

Rika turned and seemed to wonder why he would lie but stopped herself from speaking.

"If you know an area where the digital world and this world meet then tonight would be the best night to go. On a New Moon, the world's barriers between the two worlds are at its weakest." He hinted before getting into the car with the other two males.

**Pokemon World**

**Cerulean City**

**7:00pm**

"The event is tomorrow, are you excited?" Daisy asked while Violet and the other sister complained in the background about not having enough time to practice.

Misty frowned. Her oceanic bluish green eyes seemed more worried than usual. "That boy we found…"

"What boy?!" the other two screamed in unison, their question sounding more like an accusation than the other way around. "You lost your virginity and we didn't catch it on camera?!"

Misty ignored the other two. Her eyes looked downcast as she thought about the earlier day's events. She slouched in her chair, her eyes looking up, wondering what could have happened.

Daisy smiled lightly. "I'm sure he'll be fine. The doctor said that he only had a few cuts and bruises. I'll pick him up in the morning." She said with a false security that came with having to be the motherly one of the four sisters.

"He reminded me so much of Ash… that it frightened me. He thought that he knew me and once he realized that I wasn't who he thought I was, he went hysterical and started crying." Misty couldn't imagine what had happened to someone to react like that to anyone. He was screaming and crying, holding his chest, and saying that he was sorry.

She had never seen someone so traumatized in her life nor did she ever plan on seeing someone that way ever again.

"You said that your jewel led you there, huh?" Daisy interrupted the girl's thoughts, her eyes soft yet alarmed, worried but strong. The blonde-haired female seemed probably more worried than her sister even if she was trying to hide it.

Having been ignored, the other sisters walked out the family room and into another area of the house.

"Yes it did. There was a voice that kept telling me that I needed to find someone then I found him."

Daisy pulled out a bloody wallet out of her purse and looked at the picture. "This ID says his name is Shioda Kazu!"

Misty's eyes nearly popped out her head when she had seen what her air head sister had done. "Are you an idiot?" She exclaimed, her mouth wide open.

"No… why do you ask?" The girl flipped through the wallet, looking at his money then at his school ID.

"Why would you take something of his?"

Daisy frowned, "Because destiny assigned you to meet him." Flipping her hair, she went on about her business as she continued through his wallet, wanting to figure out something more about the boy. She thought about the book that her mother had written and the picture that she had drawn of her sister long before she was born. In reality, she was searching for answers for herself.

She smiled then threw the wallet towards Misty, "Pick him up before the show tomorrow."

Misty opened her mouth to yell at her, but her sister had already walked out the room. Sometimes she just didn't her sister.

**Some Time Earlier**

**Real World**

**Cherry Hill Temple**

**7:00pm – 7:15**

Shuichi stood by the threshold of the temple, his red hair tied in a low ponytail, eyes scanning the surrounding area, waiting for the young priestess in charge. In all honesty, he didn't know why he felt like he had to tell her this important information, but a piece of him felt that it would fix everything wrong between them.

He also hoped that Rei had a better plan than him in order to stop it. There was darkness awaiting this world, a darkness that he had never known. As a spirit detective, this type of thing was normal for him and his friends to stop however the latest warning signs said that this was something that they couldn't handle on their own.

Rei walked up her steps, her eyes watching his, wondering why he would be there, waiting for her. "Grandpa said you were here, waiting for me." She lied without reason.

Shuichi didn't bother saying that he could tell when she was lying for it wasn't time for that. His face was completely serious, his eyes cold and mysterious, Rei couldn't understand his demeanor.

"Your friend… Kazy, you said that was his name, right?"

Rei frowned. "Kazu-kun, what about him?" She corrected him without making it into an argument.

Shuichi pulled his backpack from behind and pulled papers out from a folder with clippings of newspapers from a few years ago. "Did he tell you that he was one of the children that fought against a creature that was terrorizing Japan a few years ago." He asked as he threw the folder to her as she caught it, looking into the folder with amazement.

She looked back up at him with a shock that the priestess had a hard time hiding, "You mean the 'Digital Monster' incident?" she asked while scanning the articles then back at Shuichi. "What does this have to do with anything? Are you trying to prove that I have no reason to be annoyed with you right now?"

Shuichi frowned. "No, the artifiact that I gave you… while it can help you, you have to be careful about when you use it." He started as he walked over to her and took out the fifth paper from the top and placed it in the air where she could see it as he began to paraphrase parts from it. "It says that they haven't been able to see their own digital monster for the past few years… that so-called vacation that he's taking, it may be to see those things again."

Rei thought about what he said then about how Kazu had been acting since the time that he was supposed to tell him about his "vacation," and worry overcame her. "So what?! It's not like I have to know everything about his life."

"No, but tonight is a new moon." Shuichi replied.

Rei wondered what he meant; her eyes said it all.

"I've seen him around the city… he hasn't left yet. I doubt his vacation has ever been somewhere on this planet… He's planning on going to that world. If that's the case, this world is in danger. It'll re-open portals from that world to this world and also if you use that artifact, it'll also open portals to the spirit world. When there's a new moon, the world's stability is at its weakest!"

"But… But I have to use that artifact today, don't I? It's power is most powerful on the new moon, right?" Rei exclaimed as she thought about Kazu and this world then about Hotaru in whatever world that she was in.

Shuichi's green eyes went fierce immediately. "You need to stop him from opening that portal… that portal, I'm sure, will be enough to create a darkness that will awaken every great darkness in our world and other worlds!"

The beautiful, raven-haired priestess turned her heels and ran off the temple grounds, using her power to sense Kazu's aura and lock on to see if Shuichi was speaking the truth. Suddenly, she could feel darkness encroaching her world and it nearly crippled her to her knees as visions came rushing through her mind.

"Could they already be opening the portal right now?!" She screamed aloud as she followed the aura as closely as she could. She stuck out her arm in front of her, using a wristwatch communicator, and pressed it open. "Usagi, Ami, Makoto, and Minako, I need you to meet me…"

**Shinjuku Park**

**9:15 – 10:00pm**

"Wow, it's crazy that we soon be reunited with our friends!" Takato nearly sang as he stared at his old digivice before noticing Ryo's own digivice had changed from his own. It looked much older than everyone else, small and handheld, silvery gray and rusted.

"Oh you noticed this?" Ryo asked, a smile on his lips, "This was my original digivice… It'll help us to open the portal to the other world. We just have to start the preparation s at 9;30 in order to get everything perfect for ten o'clock."

Henry could be seen in the background telling Kazu and Kenta on all the preparations that needed to be done and also the symbol that needed to be placed on the wall of the cave and on the ground, a symbol that looked similar to a tarot card with the signs of the original digital crest in the middle.

"We'r e pretty much finished!" Henry announced, his mature sounding voice not hiding the ecstacy in his voice. He probably missed Terriermon more than anybody else, having known him longer than mostly everyone else. The way he was sweating, you'd thought that he was doing the work that the other two were doing.

Ryo began to walk over to the others when Rika grabbed onto the tip of the t-shirt with a worried look on her face. "Ryo, are you sure about this?"

He didn't answer but continued onto where they stood and walked into the middle of the circle that they had created and began to chant strange words as he raised his usual digivice up along with the older looking one. "Milleniummon, I beg of you-"

"Love Me Chain!" A bright yellow light shot through the cave which turned out to be a chain that wrapped around his arms then continued around his waist as he was thrown into the wall, behind him.

Five girls stood at the entrance of the cave wearing sailor uniforms, one holding the chain that had thrown Ryo.

"The sailor senshi!" Kazu and Kenta exclaimed in unison as the others ran to help Ryo off the ground.

"Kazu! What are you doing?" One of the girls yelled, her violet eyes worried and stressed, long raven-colored hair that went past her knees, a face that belonged to an angel. He recognized her immediately.

"Rei-chan! What are you doing here?"

Rei ran forward with the artifact in her hand but was stopped when Ryo finally stood back up, bloodied and bruised from the earlier attack. The boy pushed Kazu out the way as she gritted his teeth angrily. "Who the hell are you? Why the hell did you attack me?" The muscular teen yelled as he looked to see and saw the artifact in her hand.

"I am Sailor Mars and we are here to stop you from opening that portal! If you do that, you'll cause the greatest crisis that has ever been done on our planet!" She replied, hoping that her answer would enough to stop the oncoming problem.

"Hn… Liar!" He simply said as he ran forward and tackled her to the ground as the digivices both began glowing and covering the area with it's brilliant light. "You think I don't know what that is in your hands… It's a device used for crossing worlds! " He screamed as he began to throw punches at her, catching her twice in her face before she kicked him off of her.

"Ryo stop it!" Rika screamed but her plea went unnoticed.

Kazu sat up from the ground and tried to get up to stop him but found his body being unable to move as if his body was tied down by invisible ropes. He knew that he wasn't hit that hard, but why wasn't he able to move? The boy could see the sailor senshi seemed in the same situation where he could see the one would the strange pigtails, trying to get up after the strange light from Ryo's devices seemed to push them all away from the cave.

Ryo ran up again towards Rei, the only other person moving since the light incident, as he tried to attack her again but this time, she seemed careful to dodge his attacks again until finally, he went to grab the artifact out of her hands, the strange mirror that Kazu remembered the pretty boy had given Rei.

It was definitely her.

"Ryo stop it!" Rika screamed again as she, too, could be seen that her body was being held down by a strange force.

"No, I can't stop! I've been trapped in this world long enough! I just want to go back home!" Ryo screamed out, a response that no one expected.

Ryo punched again then again until it finally connected, hitting her stomach as she tumbled backwards, hitting her head on the rocky surface, her artifact falling into the circle that had been created.

The blonde-haired pig-tailed girl finally seemed to be able to break through, her opalescent blue eyes with tears in her eyes as she stepped in and ran beside Rei, herself. When she stepped through, her short-skirted outfit turned into a school uniform, his own school uniform.

"Tsukino Usagi!" Kenta called out as his body also seemed released of the pressure that was keeping them down.

The girl's locket opened on it's own as a bright pinkish white light seemed to battle against the light from Ryo's digivices as she stood over her friend, holding her unconscious body.

The digivices flew out of Ryo's hands and also into the circle, floating as the artifact began to glow with the energy of the digivice then the circle. Wind suddenly came forth from the circle as a red aura surrounded the artifact and black energy around the hole.

A black energy started to come out, digital symbols flying everywhere, the shadowy figure suddenly showing it's true form. "Foolish humans!" It said as he reached out for Kazu's chest.

"D-D-Devimon?" Ryo stammered as he fell to his knees, afraid.

Usagi pushed Kazu out the way of the attack and threw her arms out to protect everyone there. "I'm sorry… We were too late…" She said as she screamed out, "Moon Eternal Power, Make up!" A pure, warm light covered the others in the cave, protecting them as she transformed into her highest sailor senshi form.

IceDevimon and many other digimon began to come out

"The Moon Princess of this world," Devimon started with a smile on his demonic face, "Without the moon's shining light, your power is at its weakest state! The guardian of this world can do nothing to stop this great darkness!"

"I will protect this world and these people!"

Usagi's powers came forth releasing everyone from their paralyzed state

The other digimon were able to get out the cave without her power being able to stop them and she could see that the other sailor senshi weren't able to move even with her power being able to protect everyone in the cave.

"Everybody… run! Fight! RUN!" Usagi screamed as she watched helplessly as IceDevimon struck Sailor Venus through the heart then went onto Jupiter, slicing off her head, then began to torture Mercury, throwing acid onto her body then slapping her over and over again.

She looked at everyone in the cave, tears in her eyes, knowing she needed to protect everyone.

"Usagi," Kenta screamed as he ran in front of her, "Go and save your-"

Usagi's energy weakened upon hearing his request just enough so that Devimon was able to reach out and reached out again for Kazu, ready to kill him again.

Kazu stood frozen in fear, prepared to die.

Time stood still and for a moment, it felt like it was the end for everything. Their life had been for naught.

Kenta pushed Kazu out the way and again, he was saved. However Kenta wasn't so lucky.

An agonizing scream went throughout the cave, blood splashed over Kazu's face from his best friend. Devimon's hands had went straight through Kenta's stomach then with his other hand, he began to squeeze onto his head, keeping him alive only to torture him.

Takato tried to get up, wanting to protect his friend, tears stroking his paled face. Why was this happening? "Let go of him! Please let go of him!" He screamed, feeling every muscle in his body being pushed back. "Guilmon, somebody, save him!" He cried out, his voice hoarse and his throat caught.

"Kazu… please, save me!"

"Stop it!" Usagi screamed as she watched his head burst open and his body thrown onto Kazu.

"This world and every other world will soon be our's. There's nothing that the Digimon Tamers, Digidestined, or anybody else can do to stop this from happening!"

Finally Usagi passed out as her locket continued glowing, this time stronger than before as it fell off her chest and into the area where Devimon was being released into their world. The locket fell towards the center and the wind became stronger, pulling everyone inside.

Takato grabbed onto Rika then Jeri, tears brimming his eyes. This wasn't the way it was supposed to happen. Kazu ran over to Rei and tried to protect her as he watched Devimon disintegrate from the energy of the locket but the wind pulling everyone inside.

This was the event that they were so excited, the event that killed his best friend.

Still, Kazu was sure that before he closed his eyes to his possible death, he had seen a light that appeared like a dream, a light that was friend, his digimon.


	6. Hallucination

**Team Rocket HQ**

**Saffron City**

**Unknown Time**

The young, blonde-haired boy stared at the test tube, his eyes in slants, annoyed. "I can still feel his aura... the one that is going against my plan, the damned creature that has been against me from before the thought occured in my mind." His beautiful face contorted into a pout, child-like unlike the thoughts inside of him.

Giovanni walked into the dark room, his beady eyes on the child, the one who killed Butch then tortured Cassidy yet making her live past the time of death just to hear her beg for mercy. He made sure not to make any sudden movements. It was clear to the Rocket Boss that he was no longer in power.

"Lucemon..." The man said as he walked forward, "My men have been searching everywhere for the rhythm of the power that you mentioned... the power seems unlikely to be true due to what our machines pick up and what the official pokedex entry says on all pokemon."

Lucemon laughed childishly, his chuckle causing Giovanni to freeze in place.

"My power is perfect. Your pokedex and machines aren't." He said softly as he stared at the children before him, their minds weak and easy to mess with-like jelly.

"Do you know the name of the Pokemon?" Giovanni asked aggravated.

Lucemon finally turned away from the children, his eyes shining maliciously. "Pokemon, you say?" He almost sounded like he was saying 'I know something that you don't know' but Giovanni had known the child long enough to never assume anything innocent when it came to him. "He has hidden in this world as one of them, yes, but he's no Pokemon and he's a master at disguising his power and personality."

"Is he one of you then?"

"Unfortunately, I don't think so." Lucemon used his first unsure tone that Giovanni had ever heard. "However, I am still more power no matter how I look at it but I can't pinpoint his location... he may not be for my side however for now, he's only pretending to be on the human and pokemon side. He has no reason to love this place or it's peoples, he seems to think, but I don't think he realizes how much he loves this place yet. What a lonely creature that Mew is."

**One Year After Kenta's Death**

**The Real World**

**Night Time**

The real world had become a nightmare, a place where humans could no longer dwell. It's condition only worsened by the day, and without its protectors, it was only going to get worse.

In only a week, almost every major city had been destroyed, taken over, or the people were made into slaves. Every heinous being from every dimension seemed to had found its way to Earth, and they all made plans that didn't involve happy humans.

Shuichi Minamino had found a way for he and Rei to hide without being found-even if, at the moment, she had only become dead-weight. The girl had been unconscious since the day of the great event. He'd usually decide to do something that would make more sense, but he knew that she would wake up soon... he didn't know when but he knew that she would.

As the days went on, he had done everything that a doctor would do in the case of a person being in a coma; these things were easy for him; he had countless years with this experience. The red-headed bishounen sat in the cave, Rei's face laying on his lap, his thoughts on the day that the world had been turned over even after his warning to the girl then to the days before he had taken a human body.

He laughed to himself, he surely had changed in order for him to have kept her alive all this time without there being any reason besides she had been a childhood friend. As a thief in Reikai, he had left two friends to die, one that he had set up. In the back of his head, he wondered if he changed because of his mother or if he kept her alive because he knew that they could protect one another.

A scream jolted Kurama out of his thoughts as he saw Rei waking up, throwing herself against the wall, her consciousness barely there, her eyes were still dim as if she were dreaming.

Jumping up, he stood defensively unsure what she'd do in this state.

The woman lunged forward, grabbing for his throat but Shuichi quickly stopped her arm, one hand on her arm, the other with its palm up, keeping her hand from touching him. His green eyes narrowed as he used his leg to try to trip her but she masterfully, flipped over it then while in the air, kicked him in the back of his head.

He jumped back and touched the back of his head, there was blood gushing out, she was much better at fighting than he anticipated but then again, he was no pushover, himself. Flipping his long hair, he waited for her to make the next move-he was sure that she wasn't done. Unconscious or not, that fiery spirit would keep her going.

She ran forward and did a jump kick however, this time, she was caught in the air by the seeds that he had released on the ground when he had flipped his hair, the seeds grew the moment that she jumped, using his aura and restrained her. "Hino-san!" He called out to her as the plant's energy went through her body, their aura used to relax her. "Please hear my voice..."

Rei screamed in agony, her voice hoarse, he could see that she was still dreaming-could it have been about what had happened in the cave?

"Hino-san, you're with me... you're safe." He said finally after the plants had finally calmed her down though it still kept her restrained in the air, just in case. He was never overly cautious.

Rei stood still for a moment, tears coming down her eyes.

"Hino-san, how are you feeling?" The boy asked, ensuring that her mind was okay.

She said nothing.

"Do you know where you are?"

The girl looked over at him, but again, said nothing.

"What do you.."

She interrupted him. "Where's Usagi?" She asked, her eyes looking up, her throat caught in her heart.

This time, it was him that didn't answer. There was silence and for once, Shuichi didn't have an answer. He wanted to be able to say that he knew what happened, but all he could remember was seeing all her friends but Usagi outside the cave, dead.

He used his whip to grab Rei before she could get sucked in along with everyone else, but he had no answers to what happened when they fell into that portal. He knew that they weren't dead for Koenma's book of life and death didn't include them however if they died in another world, he wasn't sure the book would contain information from another dimension.

"Minamino-san, where's Usagi?" Rei asked again, her tone firmer than the last time. "And Kazu-san, where is he? Their friends... where are they? Where are my friends, Minamino-san?" She began to scream as she got to the last part, her visions, while in the coma, had shown all the inner senshi as being dead.

"They're gone." He answered grimly. "Everyone you know is gone except me. You have been sleep for an entire year, and the world has changed. I have protected you, nursed you, and done al I could to keep you alive until now... but as for Usagi, she disappeared along with Kazu and his friends."

Reading between the lines, Rei knew that the inners were definitely dead, and he believed that everyone else met the same fate. She could feel the intense darkness of this world increasing, and her mood worsening.

"What do we do now?" Shuichi asked as he sat down, an action and question Rei hadn't expected.

Without breaking a sweat, Rei answered. "I'll find Usagi, and she can return this world back to normal-she'll bring back those who lose their lives and everything would be normal like they used to be."

Shuichi shook his head. "You've changed a lot," He said as he grabbed a stick and began to draw with it on the dirt, "is that something that you believe that will honestly work? Did you think of a plan b, as in, what if we never find her?" He asked, his eyes narrowed darkly.

"Meeting Usagi," She said, thinking about how she could respond back to him then continued, "would change anyone. She may be a crybaby, irresponsible, and a pain to be around, she's kind and loving-and she's the invincible Sailor Moon."

Shuichi stood up, his eyes dark and cold, a look that Rei hadn't seen before with him. "Hino-san... she may be Sailor Moon, a warrior that I respect... but her power wasn't enough before... why would it be enough now? It's been one year! There's been no word of Sailor Moon among those underground... why would she come back just because you're looking for her? Even if she did, if her power wasn't strong enough before, why would it be now?" He spoke coldly but logically, his tone angering her more than it should have , and his logic doing nothing for her need to be hopeful.

Rei crossed her arms, anger flaring up. "I know because I know and she'll defeat them because... because... she always has beat the darkness when it counted." The priestess knew she was being unreasonable even as she spoke, but was it so wrong to keep hope even when everything seemed bleak.

Shuichi smiled. "Even though, it's probably impossible... I almost believe you when you speak with such conviction." He looked around and could see the moonlight shining in the cave, but the auras of dark being hadn't come any closer so they were safe for at least another week before they would have to escape again.

Walking into the moonlight, he turned back to her, "I said that we had been here for an entire year... what is wrong with this picture?" He asked.

Rei's eyes widened. "You were able to shave everyday for the past year even under all that stress... that paints a very different picture." She said sarcastically.

He nodded. "No... I haven't shaven because I believe we haven't aged a day since that event. Something has happened that has frozen time in our world... you and I haven't aged but it seems like some people have started de-aging, those underground with us."

Rei frowned. "What could it mean?" She asked, knowing he neither knew the answer or could provide a practical reason. She laid against the wall, thinking about everything he said and about her last day with Usagi and the others.

She kept her head up because lord knows that her mind was anything but up. She felt lost and hopeless. Even with all the conviction she had spoken with, it didn't amount to anything inside. he was wrong, she hadn't changed. She was still the negative girl that he had grown up with and now, she was good at lying, saying she believed in good things.

Her heart felt heavy; she hoped he couldn't feel it.

"Hino-san, even if what you say..." he paused, trying to think of how to say it, "is false hope, let's keep it. Until then, we will protect ourselves and fight when it's time. There are other warriors besides us , on this planet, that will fight until the necessary end to protect humankind."

**Pokemon World**

**One Week After Kenta's Death**

**7:30am - 8:15am**

It had been a week since the performance and Kazu had been living under Misty and her sisters' roof since she had picked him up from the hospital after her show. The pretty red-head took care of the teen although he hadn't spoken to her since the day that she had found him in front of the Lavender Cave. A smile crept upon her lips as she walked into the room that had been prepared for him, holding a newspaper and his breakfast plate in one hand.

"Hey… bought you some breakfast! Are you prepared to talk to me yet?" She asked as she sat on the edge of his bed which had been made more for a princess than for a teenage boy. Only her sisters would make a bedroom look so princess-y.

He kept his head down as she placed the plate on his lap then began to read the different headlines and different articles. She began to read the reviews on her show which were all raving about her new show, claiming that it was the greatest show that the Cerulean City gym produced.

"Your friend still hasn't come to the latest show?" Kazu finally spoke, keeping his eyes on the plate, not taking a bite of the food. He tried to smile for her, but failed to make it genuine.

She smiled lightly. "Mr. Kazu, there's no need to force yourself to smile… I don't know what happened to you before now, but I'm sure everything will be okay." It was the first time that he had spoken and in all honesty, it felt like her greatest accomplishment.

He didn't bother saying anything more, knowing that everything would not be alright. He could still feel Kenta's warm blood splashing on his face, and he could still hear his final screams to be saved before expiring. That monster, Devimon, wasn't even going after him, his target was Kazu and yet Kenta took the bullet. Why did he have to jump in the way?

Why did his best friend have to be dead? And why did it feel like it was his fault?

**Ketchum Residence**

**Early Afternoon**

Delia Ketchum washed her dishes while Mr. Mime swept, Hotaru wiped the counter, and Giselle set up the table. She looked to her right and there, a new girl helped her dry off the dishes and placing them in the cupboard.

She didn't mind the extra help at all, and it seemed like Mr. Mime was getting used to it too or maybe, he just liked females. He and Brock did seem to have a fine understanding of one another, and she wondered if it were because of their love for women.

"What is taking Ash so long to come out of the shower?" Delia asked innocently although she imagined that her sixteen year old son was probably frustrated living in a harem of beautiful girls. He had seemed especially frustrated when the newest girl had started living with them, a girl that looked nearly identical to Misty.

"Would you like me to wake him up?" The fox-like pokemon that had taken her to their home had said. She called herself Renamon and a digimon. Delia didn't know what digimon were and assumed it was a type of pokemon when they had first met.

Giselle nearly jumped hearing Renamon; she still wasn't used to stuff like that talking. She, however, didn't like Renamon being the one to wake him up as if she had power in the house (even though, she had only been there one day extra and was supposed to leave after having dinner) so before Delia could answer the question, the beautiful brown-haired girl ran up the stairs, opened up Ash's room (without knocking) then slapped him for catching him doing something she shouldn't have seen.

"Hmph.. Men... all they do is masturbate!" She screamed as she ran down the stairs, "I didn't want to see any of that!" The model-like female spoke as if he had invited her into his room.

Pikachu laughed to her displeasure while Rika stared at her in disbelief.

Hotaru smiled slightly. "He is a growing boy; there's nothing wrong with that."

Giselle's eyes narrowed. There was a reason why she didn't trust this girl... and now, she knew for sure that she had to be an android working for team rocket under the guise of a beautiful, shy girl named after fireflies.

Rika didn't say a word, but it was clear that she saw the problem being Giselle, not Ash although she and the boy hardly ever talked.

Delia frowned slightly. "That's true, Hotaru-chan. Giselle, however, I have warned you to knock before entering a male's room." The woman said sternly, feeling even more like she was in Ash's fantasy harem and she was only there to keep her son from whoring around.

Ash finally came downstairs with Brock, not too far behind, the dark-skinned one laughing about something-Giselle hoped she didn't know what the laughter had to be about in this instance.

"So you were about to tell us how big it was?" Renamon said suddenly as if Giselle had spent that whole time, talking about Ash and his personal possession that could never be stolen away from him.

"Wh-Wh-What?!"

Renamon's eyes narrowed sadistically. "Your mind is in the gutter, missy. I was talking about the pokemon that you almost caught." The fox knew very well that she hadn't asked that question in that reference.

It was true that Giselle was bragging about some large pokemon that she almost caught but decided to leave it in the wild since it didn't fit with her team of pokemon that she had caught already.

"Or maybe it was how big that bone was..."

"E-ehhhh?" Giselle screamed in shock.

Renamon couldn't have been more sadistic, enjoying seeing the girl's face redden at her cruel jokes. "Cubone's bone... how big it was in comparison to normal... You were saying that you knew that Cubone was about to evolve because of the large size of the bone. Did you touch it before it evolved?"

Giselle's eyes widened, fearfully as she looked around at everyone around her. Maybe choosing Ash's house was not the greatest idea in the world? How did Renamon know that she had fell on top of him when she ran into his room when that horrible thing was occurring? How?! Giselle's lips quivered.

"Renamon, please leave the girl alone." The other three girls said in unison, all used to her sarcasm.

As Delia expected, Ash hadn't seemed the least bit bothered by the situation. "Actually, I had just gotten out the shower and then she slapped me after falling atop of me after seeing me." The boy recounted and although Delia initially believed the pretty girl, she knew her son's honest voice. This was definitely it.

"Rika, Hotaru," Ash said as he walked towards the kitchen, a hat on his head, a polo shirt that probably needed to be a size bigger on, his muscles finely showing. "Do you wanna go with me to Cerulean City... I got a call from Misty similar to both your story... maybe we can find answers for one of you there."

Rika's eyes widened. Could it be Takato or Ryo? She hadn't shown it very much while being there but she was terrified of what the future held for her, being there. Truthfully, she'd been searching around herself, by now if it hadn't been Renamon who had been there when she had woken up in this other world.

The fox digimon had explained to her that they were no longer in her world or the digital world, but a dimension very different yet very similar to their own. She explained that she understood the pokemon, and they understood her. It was told to her by one called "Celebi" to find the boy named Ash Ketchum and join him until the time comes for the worlds to begin their battle.

Rika hesitantly agreed and did as her partner told her to do. She pretended to have amnesia around the Ketchum family although she felt like the mother and the Mime were brighter than Ash and already figured something was up about her story but they kept silent for one reason or another.

One part of her wanted to see Ryo but another part of her felt afraid. She felt like after seeing him, she would have to ask questions that she didn't want the answers to, not yet, at least. When she was younger, she thought that they were perfect for each other because unlike Takato, he never asked questions about her past and in exchange, she did the same. They could have their secrets and not care because they never discussed them.

Sure, there were moments where she wanted to know more, but even then, she felt selfish for wanting to know that about her boyfriend.

What did he mean by he wanted to go home? The way that he acted that day, when she thought about it, was odd. It felt as if he were possessed by something or possessed by his own desires. The way that he acted around that officer, Ichijouji... it didn't make sense! It seemed as if he were mesmerized by him... or as if, by looking at him, he was reminiscing.

Why did he keep his identity from the officer? Did he know something like this would happen?

She felt cold and sad, thinking about him... and how he led to Kenta's death however for some reason, it didn't feel real. It didn't feel like Kenta had actually died. She didn't know if she was in denial, but every part of her had a belief that all her friends were okay.

It felt like, though, that she was only able to keep that hope because of Takato. Whenever she felt said, in this world, her thoughts went to Takato and the warmth of his hands-it felt as if, with his touch, he was saying that it'd be okay. She believed him as she always did.

Strange, her hand still felt warm after all this time-he was still giving her hope and courage.

**Unknown Place**

**Unknown Time**

"_**Child, have you come looking for me?" **_A woman's voiced echoed in Jeri's head as she screamed, trying to get it out of her head. Was she going crazy? Who was this woman and why did she sound so familiar?_** "Come to me, my lonely one! Take my veil of darkness." **__The voice continued._

Jeri wasn't sure how long she had been in this dark place nor how long the voice kept speaking to her. Her mind kept going back and forth on seeing Kenta and Leomon's deaths. They both seemed so familiar, and although she tried to think positive thoughts, all she could do was remember. Remembering was what she did best.

Her psychiatrist said that it would be best for her to try to forget the past or else she'd always be hurting inside, but what did he know? He didn't have her memories; he wasn't forced awake from nightmares of the past!

"_**They left you, didn't they?"**_

Jeri covered her ears, knowing it wouldn't do herself any good. The woman wasn't someone around her, she was in her head, taking free reign inside over her heart and memories.

"_**That boy grabbed her hand first, huh? He must've felt bad for you and touched your's or did he even do that?"**_

Hearing her talk about Takato, Jeri stood up, angered. "Of course he grabbed my hand... he held it so tight! Takato only grabbed her's because it was closer!" She stood up for her boyfriend.

"_**OH? Is that so?"**_

"Yeah, that's so!" Jeri screamed out.

"_**Then why aren't you with him? Did the wind just happen to make him let you go?! Or are you sure you didn't hallucinate him holding your hand?" **_The woman's voice spoke again, her tone cold and devoid of emotion yet logical and critical.

Jeri found herself near tears upon hearing those words. It felt like the woman was inside her heart, and trying to make every dark thought come out to the open.

"_**He loves her, and yet you're too damn selfish to let him be happy. You should be ashamed of yourself." **_The woman said accusingly with a haughty laugh,_** "You were born lonely , and you'll always be lonely. Join me and we can find happiness in solitude together. If you're alone, no one can ever make you lonely-not even him."**_

Jeri found herself, laying there, giving up, wondering if the woman was right. She had always known of his emotions for Rika-even when she told the red-head of her plans of letting him know of how she felt. Even back then, she knew that the two had fallen for one another, but one was waiting to find the perfect time to break it off and the other was waiting for a good time to tell the other how they felt.

Still, she loved Takato too! Didn't that account for anything? She couldn't sleep without hearing Takato's soft voice over the phone every night, and whenever she felt sad, she knew that if Takato held her, she'd be fine!

Furthermore, Takato cared for her since she was young and back then, he thought he was in love. Was it selfish of her to want him to think that way again?

"Whoa!" She heard a new voice, but this one was clearly from outside her head, the voice echoing in the cave. "You shouldn't be lying down there. Zubat do attack even dead Pokemon."

Looking up, the boy had a digimon that had created a light after he had called for it to use "Flash" in the cave.

The boy smiled kindly, a smile very similar to Takato's. "You don't seem to have any pokemon on you; that's a bit dangerous, you know?" He laughed softly, another thing that sounded similar to Takato. Helping her up, he frowned then asked her to get on his back while he found a way out, saying something about her being pretty bruised up.

She wasn't exactly sure what he said because his scent was also similar to Takato, an androgynous cologne made for men and women, the smell softened her mental state, the woman's voice having disappeared then fell to sleep.

She didn't even know the name of her savior.

**Vermillion City**

**Mid-Afternoon**

"SAILORMOON-MON?!" A baby-ish voice spoke aloud amidst the argument between his trainer and Ryo as he spoke to the blonde with odango-styled hair.

"No-I mean, yeah... I mean..." Usagi responded, feeling more confused after trying to introduce herself than she had been when they had said that they were digimon tamers and had protected the world four years before she had officially become everyone's favorite pretty suited sailor soldier. "Just call me Usagi." She denounced, giving up.

"Guilmon call you Usagimon, then!" The red dinosaur spoke in third person, a habit that he never lost.

Usagi scratched her head, unsure whether she should continue this conversation. It felt like she had been talking to a dinosaur version of ChibiChibi. "Your name is Guilmon, right?"

"Yes... Guilmon is Guilmon."

"So that's your name?" Usagi repeated.

"Guilmon is Guilmon." The red dinosaur's eyes narrowed. He appeared to be just as annoyed by this conversation as she was yet the both of them continued with this pattern for about another hour.

A large man came out of the building behind them, with him a pretty but much younger woman and a male that could've easily been described as a bishounen, soft features and green eyes that could pierce Usagi's soul.

The large man walked forward, his shirt open, making everyone aware of his muscular definition and his ability to put most athletes to shame. Usagi found herself staring at his large pecs and his abs though her mind told her to cloud out all her dirty thoughts; besides, she was an engaged young woman.

"The name is Lieutenant Surge." The man's deep voice felt as if shook the foundations of the Earth, his dark beady eyes fell upon the two males arguing. "I said, the name is Lieutenant Surge. Introduce yourselves: men!"

The two both froze though Ryo did a much better job of not acting afraid. Takato was shaking, his knees buckled.

"My name is Kazu/Takato." The two had spoken in unison, their voices colliding with one another, the goggle-wearing one saluting the giant man while the other looked embarrassed by his friend's actions.

Usagi watched the pretty red-headed woman whisper something into the ear of the bishounen, the man nodding in agreement to whatever they were talking about then the woman laughed softly. Her tone couldn't be heard and any other time, she would have wondered if it was all for show but neither one seemed to pay even the slightest attention to what was going on around them.

"Yo Jessie, james..." Usagi heard suddenly, her head twisted behind her, looking for the owner of the voice-only to see a strange cat with a large head open his mouth and began to speak. "I wonder if it has anything to do with Team Rocket that people have been suddenly appearing all over the Kanto region."

Jessie, the red-headed female, smiled. It was almost deadly. "It doesn't sound too far-fetched." The woman admitted as the male stood there with his hand to his chin in thought.

"Do you think he's still involved in those experiments that led to us leaving the organization?" The bishounen asked, his name being James, Usagi assumed.

The red-headed female eyed the lieutenant intently. "We should've left when he left... at least, now, they wouldn't expect him to come back and do anything about it." She could remember their last day there like it was yesterday; they had spent the entire month warning Butch and Cassidy to get out of there also.

The trio had seen their boss at his worst in Unova, willing to destroy the entire world-all for power. Now, he was willing to mess with the unknown, using treacherous means in order for his purpose to be fulfilled. Jessie, James, and Meowth never said a word to their boss; they got up and left at an agreed time however it wasn't long before Giovanni sent forces out to kill them. The three had to separate from one another in order for their safety not to be compromised because in their case, safety was not in numbers.

Under different aliases, Jessie contacted Cassidy until one day, the rocket girl had realized that Giovanni was using her phone to find Jessie and have her killed-she warned the red-headed girl to leave while she had the chance, but Team Rocket had never been far away from anyone in Kanto so even with the warning, it had already been too late.

Jessie could remember the beating, still feel the power of the pokemon as the struck and worst of all, they killed her pokemon. For three entire days, they closed down the Fuschia Gym and in it's basement, they tortured her, made her watch them kill her pokemon, starved her, beat her with every weapon that they had in possession.

Her own friends, some people that she even trained-they had been in charge of her execution. They wanted information on where James and Meowth were hiding, but they had agreed to never tell each other that information for fear that they'd make one spill the beans.

Then the news broke out that James and Meowth were in Lavender City; the idiots were looking for her and went to a fortune teller, hoping she'd have information on her whereabouts. The woman had apparently been a "seeing eye dog" for team rocket and turned them in immediately.

Three more days, she remembered, they kept her in the basement after re-opening the gym, but scheduled for the leader to be out of town so that no visitors would come and find her nor would the police question the oddity of the situation. They had a Munna whom showed her visions of what was going with her partners in crime, claiming that they were being kind in letting her see them in their final moments.

During that time, they had stopped the physical torture, using mental torture, hoping she'd bite her own tongue off and drown herself in her own blood. That's what one had said.

In her final despair, she begged for her friend's lives, claiming that she made them leave and how everyone knows that they're idiots who can't think for themselves.

**Flashback**

**Six months ago**

**Fuschia City Basement**

"_**Do you want to save them?" **_A soft, angelic voice had spoken to Jessie.

The young woman didn't know whether she was hallucinating or if they were just talking to her and she was too weak to identify their voices anymores. She laid her head to the side, her blue eyes in a daze. This was her fault. Every single thing about this was her fault.

That stupid Munna kept following orders and under hypnosis, Jessie could see James lying in front of Meowth, paralyzed in the moment that he had been in when jumped in front of a Pokemon's attack to take it rather than the cat. He either couldn't move or wouldn't move; she could hear Meowth telling him that he wouldn't last much longer so stop trying to protect him.

These idiots were the people that she had been spent eight years working in the field together, fighting each others and whoever went against their mates, crying for each other, whining to one another, starving together, everything under the sun, they had done together. They were going to die all because of her.

"Baka-ne!" She coughed, wheezing out blood.

"_**Do you wish to save them?" **_The same angelic, soft voice repeated itself._** "You are too weak now... but I can make it possible even without your power. If your heart is pure then I will save you and your friends."**_

Jessie raised her eyes up, hoping she'd see the pearly gates of heaven opening up, having heard that voice. She was surely hallucinating, hearing that she was pure-hearted. However, even if she going crazy and nothing were to happen, she cried out in her loudest voice, her heart crying out-her memories of them powerful and strong, if there was a chance that she could protect them then she was going to take it.

"Please save my friends! Even if I die, save my friends!"

In that moment, she had seen her mind see Ash come running in to save James and Meowth after they had set the tower on fire, his water pokemon putting out the fire, Charizard grabbed onto her comrades and Ash fought off the entire Team Rocket that had been in that building.

She sighed, figuring it was time for her to heave her last breath. "Thank you..."

She closed her eyes, but later found out Lt. Surge had come after coming from his vacation in Sinnoh and came to check on an old friend but thought it was weird to have heard that there'd been no battles inside for almost a week.

After defeating team rocket, he took her to his gym and had her looked at by his own doctors, not trusting any institution put up in kanto. Everything was Rocket owned nowadays.

A month later, she heard news that Ash's mom had seen the news about what he did and when couldn't why he fought the way he did, she forced him to stay home, afraid of what dangers laid ahead.

She thought about giving the twerp a holler and say thank you, but the former biker gang member thought it just didn't suit her style.

Around that same time, the voice returned again. _**"Since I helped you, you must help me now."**_

This time, she knew she wasn't hallucinating especially when she found out that all their members of her team had heard the same voice.

**Present Day**

Jessie smiled at James and Meowth; they all knew what they must do.

"If it means blasting off together, then blast off, we will." James chuckled.

Jessie smiled. "I can leave that up to you two though."

"Meowth, that's right." The cat replied with the sam gingerly smile that his comrades had.

Usagi smiled and walked up to them. "I want to help you." She said without the other two boy's knowledge. "I don't know what you're up to and I really don't care. I just like your smiles. I want to help you any way that I can,"

Jessie's eyes widened. That girl was the voice. She had said to save her kingdom.

**A Year and a Half Ago In the Pokemon World**

**Cerulean Cave**

**11:30 PM**

"I came to a realization that you are not so different from me." A deep voice echoed throughout the cave, the tone deep, cold, and hushed, the being's eyes glowing sky blue and his body glowing the same color. He floated in the air, his movements accusing the smaller creature as he circled around the creature, his eyes never leaving Mew.

Mew didn't seem at all bothered by the accusation nor the intimidation method as he closed his eyes and allowed his power to flow throughout the cave, giving it a protective barrier.

"You have been planning all this since before my birth into this world, haven't you?" Mewtwo cursed the air with his words as he felt Mew's energy flow through him and into the Cerulean Cave. The larger Pokemon felt paranoid after having come to the realization recently that his so-called peaceful counterpart had possibly a darker side than he ever did.

The small feline smiled and flew circles around him once his barrier was completely created. "I planned your birth also. I wanted someone else like me, but humans aren't very reliable." Mew stated telepathically to him, not wanting any other pokemon to hear the conversation.

"Reliable?"

"You were incomplete… you were only a psychic type with the ability to only use those abilities while I can use all abilities and attacks besides a few that Arceus knows. Still, your birth helped a lot even if it only imbalanced this world enough after a few years rather than the year that I planned."

Mewtwo found himself involuntarily flinch at his words. Why did Mew sound even more devious than he had actually believed? Why did he want this world to become imbalanced? Did he hate this world so much?

"When I first came into this world, my birth nearly destroyed it. It caused a great imbalance that even Arceus couldn't understand. With my birth, there came demons from other worlds, the birth of Digimon, and also the sailor senshi of Destruction came to reset it, leaving only Arceus and I alive as he began the re-creation of this entire world." Mew began to explain as he looked down at his paws in his own confusion from the story.

Mewtwo eyes widened, shock evident. He had never heard the story of Mew, his history always being a mystery even to him.

"In the end, I became the most hated pokemon in all the world by the other legendaries."

"I thought you said that it was you and Arceus who survived."

"I did." Mew said with a sad laugh, "Arceus had to create legendary pokemon in all different regions as to protect the world, told them all of how I was to blame for the world's destruction, and that I was banished from the "Holy Legendary Pokemon Circle." He continued to explain how the legendary pokemon were created to keep his own power down, saying that his power was a tenth of what it had been before the destruction of their world.

"Mewtwo, did you know that this world is only a mirror world of the world that we belong to?" Mew asked then added, "When that world, the digital world, and this world's time come to match one another... you and I will be free. We will finally know the truth of our past."

**Author's Note:**

_I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter! Please leave a review! It helps me update faster! haha! What'd you think of the chapter? What' do you think would happen next or should happen?_

_The chapters will get darker as the story approaches its climax and plot thickens._

_Right now, the plot has only lightly been told._

_Speaking of which, I should've called this fanfic, "Home," as its a major plot-point as the story goes on. What do you think Ryo meant by saying he wanted to go home and what is Mew's true plan? Is it really as dark as it sounds or does he actually have a reason for wanting this to happen?_


End file.
